Secretos de Alcoba
by La Comadreja
Summary: El día de su boda, Draco comienza un dificil camino dentro de su matrimonio, enfrentandose a algo que nunca imaginó DracoxGinny
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS DE ALCOBA**

Un rayo de luz penetró por las cortinas iluminando poco a poco toda la habitación mientras llenaba de calor el lugar hasta que el rubio que yacía bajo de las cobijas abrió los ojos con una amplia sonrisa . . . el día que había esperado tanto tiempo llegaba . . . El día de su boda.

Se levantó perezosamente y miró el reloj, las 9; se metió a la regadera a darse un baño, aun había muchas cosas que hacer y él se había ofrecido a revisar todo para que ella no se preocupara por nada, después de todo solo era verificar que todo estuviera listo para la boda. Después del regaderazo se vistió rápidamente y busco entre sus libros y apuntes de la escuela algunos hechizos de limpieza que él había anotado . . . en la Mansión Malfoy no los había necesitado nunca, pero ahora que vivía solo en su pequeña casa tuvo que empezar a practicarlos.

Una vez que dejo limpia su habitación se fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para la boda, a Draco no le gustan las sorpresas inesperadas pero no había nada de que preocuparse, todo marchaba bien. Fue a comer a la casa que aun conservaba su madre que, aunque sabía que la boda era en unas horas, intentó persuadirlo para que no se casara. Narcisa Black nunca cambiaría, era Black. Pero Draco sabía también que su madre lo hacía más por soledad y por costumbre que por desprecio a Ginny . . . no tenía nada que decir de ella, es de sangre pura.

Cuando llegó a su casita, arregló su elegantísimo Esmoquin y se esmeró en al arreglo de la casa que ahora sería su hogar, dedicó especial cuidado en la habitación, la que a partir de esa noche seria su habitación conyugal, donde esa noche por fin, después de 1 año y 8 meses de noviazgo, Ginny sería suya . . . él la convertiría en mujer . . . Ella que había evitado las situaciones comprometidas y subidas de tono con él, esa noche le entregaría _eso_ que había reservado con recelo para él. El simple hecho de pensarlo había hecho que Draco esbozara una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

La hora llegó y él estaba ahí al lado de su madre que trataba de tranquilizar sus alterados nervios; la novia llegó en el minuto justo en que iniciaba la ceremonia, Draco la miró . . . simplemente hermosa . . . era la mujer mas bella que él había visto en su vida. Durante la ceremonia el simplemente no podía retirar la sonrisa de los labios, en cambio Ginny parecía terriblemente nerviosa, su cara tenía una expresión seria, casi preocupada, él apretaba su mano sobre la de ella y le sonreía y entones ella le regalaba una sonrisa, una _tensa_ sonrisa.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, durante el banquete, desafortunadamente tuvieron poco tiempo para estar a solas, estaban preocupados porque sus invitados estuvieran siendo atendidos de la manera adecuada, recibiendo felicitaciones, abrazos, regalos, afecto por parte de toda la gente que los acompañaba en esta ocasión tan especial. Sobra decir que el novio estaba ansioso porque la fiesta acabara y poder estar con ella a solas . . .

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Draco iba lleno de la alegría y los nervios felices de estar por fin a solas con ella. Ginny por su parte parecía que los nervios le habían atacado por el lado contrario. Su cara estaba prácticamente contraída y había un temblor que no cesaba en su cuerpo, tal vez por haberse casado a mediados de enero. Ambos buscaron ponerse cómodos, ella salió del baño con un finísimo camisón regalado por su suegra mientras él la esperaba en la habitación con una pijama de seda.

Draco, perdido en su enamoramiento no veía más de lo que tenía frente a él en ese momento, el momento había llegado y no podía disimular ni deseaba contener (no tenia porqué) los enormes deseos que tenia de tenerla entre sus brazos. La besó, la llenó de besos y de caricias frotando su cuerpo intentando alejar definitivamente el incesante temblor que continuaba en Ginny, pero tanto nerviosismo comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Comenzó a llenarla de besos con la intención de que ella fuera poco a poco perdiendo el miedo, perder la virginidad puede ser algo estresante para algunas mujeres, _ella parecía tan frágil . . ._ pero la calma no llegó. Mientras Draco más intentaba involucrarla, ella temblaba más aún y ya durante el coito Draco llegó a sentir que ella lo empujaba con las palmas de las manos, por momentos ella simplemente soltaba el cuerpo quedándose casi como una muñeca para luego volver a temblar mas intensamente y dar gemidos que no tenían nada que ver con el placer . . . gemidos de disgusto, de rechazo . . .

Todo eso envolvió a Draco en una confusión muy grande, no entendía bien lo que pasaba y había dejado de saber si lo que hacia estaba bien para ella o no, ella no era capaz de decir una palabra o dar alguna señal de nada. La situación empeoró pues como la exicatación y la concentración de Draco disminuía a medida que aumentaba su confusión, la relación sexual duró más de lo esperado, él llegó con dificultad. Después ambos se sumieron en un silencio demasiado profundo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Draco se despertó ella ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, bajó pero no se atrevió a besarla, sus ojos estaban hinchados y un poco enrojecidos y su expresión seguía seria sin enfrentar su mirada. Terminaron su desayuno en silencio, pero cuando se levantaron de la mesa Draco verdaderamente intrigado y confundido lo rompió.

-_Ginny . . . ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_-

-_Nada_-

-_No me digas que nada, si estoy viendo que desde ayer ni siquiera me miras_-

-_Estas confundido . . ._- dijo Ginny girándose de nuevo para darle la espalda

-_Si, estoy confundido . . . ¿qué es? Es por lo que pasó anoche?_- Ginny se congeló frente al fregadero – _Es eso? En realidad . . . no me importa . . . Si eso es lo que te tuvo tan preocupada. No, No me importa que no hayas sido virgen . . ._-

De pronto Ginny se volteó hacia él con los ojos tan abiertos que incluso se miraban mucho más claros que siempre, se acercó a él y le cruzó la cara con la cachetada mas fuerte que nunca había recibido, tomó su varita y convocó la pequeña maleta que había llevado la noche anterior y se desapareció antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil sin acertar a comprender absolutamente nada, la mañana de ayer era el hombre más feliz de su vida y ahora se sentía el más desdichado y estúpido de todos. Seguramente se había ido a refugiar a La Madriguera como acostumbran algunas mujeres, sabía que su deber era ir, pero no sabía si era buena idea, tal vez necesitaba estar un poco sola. Tal vez él tambien necesitaba estar solo . . . y repasar, _¿qué demonios era lo que había hecho mal?_

Cerca de la hora de la comida alguien en su casa llamó a la puerta. Cuando la abrió tuvo internamente las más grandes ganas de salir corriendo que había tenido nunca. Frente a él estaban 3 pelirrojos más altos que él con cara de que no iban precisamente a una visita social. Ron le puso una mano en el cuello y lo empujó hasta topar con la pared

-_¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?_-

-_yo . . . nada . . ._-

-_Me imagino que ya sabes que esta en La Madriguera . . ._- preguntó agresivamente George

-_Lo supuse . . ._-

-_Aah . . . y un así no te preocupaste por ir con ella!_- ironizó Fred

-_Bueno . . . yo quería darle tiempo . . ._-

-_¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?_- Volvió a preguntar Ron

Fred puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Ron para retirar su amague y vio una débil huella rosada en su cara

-_Esta es la mano de Ginny?_-

Draco empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente preocupado, las cosas lo acusaban pero el no sabía . . .

-_Si_-

Entonces fue George el que se movió hacia él con intención de golpearlo, pero Fred lo detuvo.

-_Esperarte, vamos a ver Draco. Ven, siéntate . . . nos vas a hacer el favor de decirnos que pasó, VERDAD?_- remarcó al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso una cosa parecida a un espantasuegras . . . que en manos de los gemelos realmente podía ser cualquier elemento de tortura . . .

-_Es que . . . yo . . . re- realmente no sé . . ._- Los hermanos se voltearon a ver entre sí

-_Vamos a ver, solo dime algo. ¿Tiene que ver con . . . lo que pasó anoche?_-

Draco sintió los colores subir y estaba más confundido que entes –_Yo . . . eh . . ._-

-_¿Esta mano de Ginny en tu cara tiene que ver con eso?_-

-_Eh . . . yo, solo fue un comentario. . . le dije que no me importaba . . . ¡eso fue lo que le dije! De verdad_-

Los hermanos seguían echandose miradas unos a otros –_quieres decir que . . ._-

Hablar de la sexualidad de su esposa con sus cuñados no es algo normal pero en esa situación Draco sintió que no tenía muchas opciones –_Bueno, yo pensaba que Ginny era virgen, pero hoy le dije que no me importaba . . . y fue cuando me pegó y se fue_-

-_¡Te dije!_- le dijo firmemente Fred a Ron

-_Entonces Ginny no te habia dicho nada de eso?_-

-_De que no era virgen? . . . no_-

-_Bueno, entonces te lo vamos a decir nosotros . . ._- Fred suspiró y continuó mientras George lo observaba y Ron perdía su vista hacia la pared –_Ginny fue violada . . . por Tom Riddle, durante todo su primer año. Pensábamos que te lo había dicho_-

Draco en ese momento sintió como si hubiera recibido una cubetada de agua con escarcha sobre la cara, incapaz de decir una palabra o tener siquiera una expresión . . . la noticia rebasó sus sentidos. Los pelirrojos vieron claramente su desconcierto y lo dejaron solo. Ahí, sentado a un en una de las sillas de la cocina tratando de asimilar lo que le habian dicho. Ginny . . . ¿_violada_? _Por Voldemort?_ . . . por eso temblaba, por eso lloraba, por eso lo rechazaba . . . pero, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SE LO DIJO?

El joven esposo permaneció sentado en la misma silla por un par de horas mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos que lejos de aclarar un poco su confusión, lo envolvía todavía más, definitivamente iría a La Madriguera por ella, pero más tarde . . . ya que también él estuviera preparado.

Cuando oscurecía volvieron a llamar a la puerta provocando que Draco se levantara sobresaltado, un golpe imaginario le hizo blanco en la boca del estómago, _¿sería ella?_ La verdad no era muy probable que ella simplemente regresara a su casa así que, no tenía idea de quien podría estar interesado en visitar a unos recién casados un día después de la boda. Solo necesitó abrir la puerta para saberlo. Frente a él estaba Molly Weasley, su suegra, con una expresión bastante severa; detrás de ella a un paso, estaba Ginny con la cabeza mirando el piso y cubriendo su cara con el cabello.

-_Buenas Noches hijo, entra_- saludó su suegra y Draco notó que la expresión severa no era para él.

-_Buenas noches, pasen_-

Una vez pasadas las cortesías e instalados en la sala, Molly empezó su discurso mientras Draco no dejaba de ver a Ginny y ella de evadir su mirada, aún tenía los ojos húmedos no dejaba de limpiarse la nariz.

-_Mira Draco, esta no es una visita social, lo sabes verdad?_- Draco asintió –_Sé que vinieron los muchachos en la mañana y . . . ya nos dijeron lo que pasó. Esto . . . es algo que tu deberías haber sabido antes de a boda, Asi.Debía.Ser_- remarcó la señora llevando una mirada penetrante hacia su hija –_pero desafortunadamente te has enterado de la peor manera . . . Y yo . . . quisiera saber cómo te sientes tú_-

Draco tragó saliva pesadamente, de pronto era como si su saliva fuera espesa como aceite. –_Yo . . . la amo, y esta es su casa_-

Su suegra lo observó sin sonreír con los labios pero en sus ojos sí había una sonrisa. La mujer volteó hacia su hija y con un tono más dulce y suave apenas audible para ella le dijo: -_Ya escuchaste_-

La mujer se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny y se acercó a la puerta, cuando Draco la acompañó, ella le tomó una mano y la apretó con una mirada muy significativa que él asintió. Cuando se volteó Ginny había levantado su maleta y estaba subiendo las escaleras. La siguió, aún en la recamara ella no se atrevía a voltear y verlo de frente, él simplemente espero en silencio a que ella lo hiciera. No sabía si debía abrazarla o decirle algo, tenia deseos de hacerlo pero no estaba seguro de su reacción.

-_Perdóname . . ._- musitó ella después de un largo silencio, él se acercó y la abrazó

-_Te amo_-

-_Y yo a ti Draco, te amo. Nunca lo dudes_- dijo Ginny entre algunas lágrimas

-_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?_-

-_Pensé muchas cosas . . . Draco, esto . . . es muy difícil . . ._-

El rubio volvió abrazarla en silencio y no volvieron a romperlo en toda la noche.

**N/A: Continuara . . . mi gasolina son sus reviews, los necesito!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Una DISCULPA, a veces se me olvida que habemos muchos hispanoparlantes de diferentes paises y se me salen palabras o frasecitas conocidas para mi país. Gracias a mi amiga Estiavlia (**_un abrazote! te mande un PM_**) que me lo recordó. Anexo definición personal de Espantasuegras, lo busque en el diccionario y no**

**lo encontré, así que lo dire con mis palabras.**

_**ESPANTASUEGRAS**: Es un pequeño chiflo, pito o cornetilla que tiene pegado un tubo de papel aplastado que esta enrollado en forma de espiral y cuando soplas por la cornetilla se desenrolla y suena. Se usa mucho en fiestas infantiles o de Año Nuevo._

**CAPITULO 2**

Draco se había convertido en un importante miembro del Wizengamont, los demás miembros, la mayoría ancianos, habían acordado darle solamente una semana de receso a causa de sus nupcias, así que Draco procuró aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar lo mas posible de esos días con Ginny. El humor de ella se había aligerado, volvía a sonreír y a comportarse con él como cuando eran novios, bueno en realidad eso era lo que habían vuelto a ser, novios . . .

Draco se preocupó por distraerla y pasear más que estar en la casa; quería evitar los silencios y las situaciones que pudieran ser incomodas, aunque en ocasiones pensaba cuánto tiempo podrían permanecer así, sin hacer alusión o comentarios a cerca de su vida íntima. Tal vez aún era precipitado hacerlo, pero él sentía que su estómago se encogía y ardía cuando recordaba todo lo que había soñado para su Luna de Miel y ahora parecía ajeno y lejano. Los esfuerzos de ambos por evitarle al otro las situaciones incómodas, acartonaban un poco la relación, había ocasiones en las que era casi formal.

Una de esas tardes, decidieron ir juntos al Callejón Diagon como simple paseo, entraron a diferentes tiendas, vieron ropa, cosas para decoración, se dieron una vuelta por la tienda de los gemelos y más tarde pasaron por la heladería del Sr Fortescue. Mientras tomaban un helado una señora humilde, vendedora ambulante, se acercó a Ginny ofreciéndole sus productos.

-_Mire señorita, traigo haditas de porcelana, sandalias chinas, diarios . . . una dama siempre debe tener un diario . . ._-

Ginny se volteó violentamente y Draco se encargó de decirle a la señora que no querían nada y que se fuera. Ella inmediatamente le pidió a Draco que regresaran. Un minuto más tarde se aparecían en su pequeña casita. Ella volvió a sumirse en el silencio, mientras arreglaba continuamente su cabello y se paseaba las manos por la cara. Él se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ella suspiró profundamente.

-_Olvídalo . . . no debes alterarte por algo así_-

-_Odio los diarios! No sabes cuánto_-

-_Si lo sé. Nunca volverás a tener ninguno, pero debes olvidar_-

-_Si fuera tan fácil . . ._- Ginny comenzó a sentir confianza hacia él y se sentaron en la sala –_a veces aún tengo pesadillas Draco, después de lo que sucedió en la Cámara, cuando regresamos, empezó la peor parte . . . porque ahora sí estaba conciente de lo que había pasado . . . todo empezó a llegar a mi cabeza_-

-_Pero lo superaste, eres una mujer muy fuerte_-

-_No Draco, no lo superé . . . me cuesta mucho trabajo dormir sola. Las primeras noches después de volver dormía en la cama de mis padres, de nuevo como cuando niña. Después mi madre me animó a ser fuerte e intentar dormir en mi recamara, pero no. . . . necesito sentir a alguien, necesito calor . . . me alternaba durmiendo a veces con Percy, a veces con Ron y cuando estaba Bill también iba con él . . . aún tengo tan claros los recuerdos . . ._- Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban húmedos mirando el tapete de la sala

Draco la abrazó y ella se dejó abrazar. A veces ella podía parecer tan necesitada de un abrazo y tan fría a la vez, justo en ese momento ella recibía su abrazo pero no era completamente capaz de responderlo, en otras ocasiones le sucedía al besarla, parecía corresponder al principio y luego se convertía en un maniquí, solo dejándose hacer . . .

Los días pasaron y una noche Draco sintió que el cuerpo que dormía a su lado se removía de una manera extraña, se despertó y encendió la luz. Ginny estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sudaba mucho y estaba helada y muy pálida, contorsionaba su cuerpo desesperadamente y agitaba las manos tratando de empujar un cuerpo imaginario, jadeaba y ahogaba sollozos y gimoteos.

-_¡Ginny! . . . ¡Ginny, despierta!_- le llamaba Draco pero no lograba sacarla del sueño. Entonces levantó su cabeza sacudiéndola pero ella seguía sumida en la profundidad de su sueño sin dejar de sollozar y gimotear lastimeramente –_¡Despierta Ginny!_-

La chica no despertó y él tuvo simplemente que contener sus manos y su cuerpo mientras, poco a poco iba recuperando la tranquilidad y volvía a tener un descanso sereno. Draco estaba sumamente impresionado y preocupado. Al día siguiente no le hizo ningún comentario a Ginny respecto a su pesadilla, pero su preocupación y la imagen de ella tan alterada no salían de su cabeza.

Por la tarde al salir de su trabajo y antes de ir a casa, Draco pasó por la oficina de Ron en el Ministerio, tal vez él pudiera decirle . . . algo.

-_Aaah no!! No se despierta_- le dijo Ron sencillamente cuando Draco le comentó – _es como si no fuera sueño, es más bien una especie de trance . . . Lo que yo hacía era nada más evitar que se golpeara ella misma o a mí, y esperar a que se le pasara . . . Percy dice que sí llegó a despertarla rociándole agua fría con la varita, pero yo creo que si no es necesario . . . no tiene caso despertarla_-

Cuando el rubio salió de ahí decidió irse a caminar, necesitaba que el aire fresco le golpeara la cara y le hiciera saber que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Él había estado esforzándose porque ambos salieran adelante, pero lo que hacia era irse sumiendo en una depresión que amenazaba con crecer cada vez que quería ocultarla; seguía sintiendo amor por Ginny y ese era su motivo para seguir intentándolo todos los días, pero era realmente una situación bastante complicada.

Llegó dos horas después de la hora que solía llegar a casa y cenó con la mirada perdida y en silencio. Cuando terminó, Ginny recogió su plato y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar en donde estaba antes observando la expresión inerte de Draco.

-_Apuesto que fuiste a ver a Ron . . ._- Draco levantó la mirada sorprendido –_y qué te dijo? "No, no se despierta"_- ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos –_anoche tuve una pesadilla . . . lo sé; siempre que las tengo lo sé . . . Estas asustado?_-

-_No_-

-_Ya no son frecuentes . . . no te preocupes, tal vez me afectó esa vendedora_-

Draco no respondió y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se fueron a su recamara, una vez en la cama Ginny temerosa pero decidida le habló.

-_Draco, creo que debemos intentar volver a tener sexo_-

Él volteó desconcertado –_¿Estás segura?_-

-_Si claro, debemos . . . tratar_-

Cuando él aceptó ella inmediatamente tomó su varita para apagar todas las luces quedando en completa oscuridad, él se acercó a tientas besándola suavemente, con algo de inseguridad se puso sobre ella y siguió besándola. A medida que la pasión avanzaba, Draco buscaba acariciarla más atrevidamente . . . y era donde iniciaban sus reticencias. Ella le indicaba lo 'no adecuado' retirando sus manos o sus labios de donde no quería tenerlos dejando a Draco bastante limitado. Una vez dentro de ella, sus expresiones de disgusto y sollozos disimulados comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Draco intentó ser un poco más persuasivo para ver si lograba una mejor respuesta de ella pero lo que logró fue que ella aumentara sus gimoteos y se sujetara a sus brazos empujándolo. Cuando él bajó la cabeza para besar su mejilla y la sintió húmeda, llena de lágrimas, en ese instante perdió completamente la erección y se retiró de ella.

-_No . . . lo siento Draco, sigue_-

Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda en silencio

-_. . . continúa, ya no voy a llorar te lo prometo . . . por favor no te enojes conmigo!_-

-_No estoy enojado, pero . . . ya no_-

Draco le respondió sin voltearse y pudo escuchar como ella volvía a llorar silenciosamente mientras se removía al ponerse el camisón. Ginny no parecía haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que la imposibilidad de Draco era física, tal vez por eso pensaba que estaba molesto, no lo sentía. En su mente solo se registraba que estaba _siendo agredida _y eso le impedía completamente darse cuenta de que lo que él trataba era hacerle el amor, el amor . . .

A la mañana siguiente lo que menos quería era hablar con ella o verla, no por algún tipo de rechazo o rencor o cosa parecida, sino porque no quería ocasionarle más incomodidades o preocupaciones. En ese momento pensó que lo más sensato era evitar cualquier comentario acerca de lo que había sucedido en la noche. Dado que no durmió en toda la noche se levantó antes que ella, se dio un baño, se vistió y se fue a trabajar particularmente temprano. Ella entendió su mensaje y no hizo ninguna alusión a lo sucedido en la noche . . . _ni a lo sucedido en la noche, ni a nada_. Su comunicación cada vez era menor, apenas con monosílabos o para cosas tan estúpidamente ajenas y triviales que casi se sentían extraños. _"¿Que quieres desayunar?" "Mi madre nos invitó a comer mañana" "Llegaré tarde del trabajo esta noche"_ . . . Cada día estaban más lejos

Pero a pesar de todo había amor, y habiendo amor había lucha. A pesar de que Draco la vio con los ojos húmedos en ocasiones, ella no se dio por vencida y haciendo acopio de valor unos días después se acercó a él en la cama, llamándolo a voltear hacia ella con una suave palmada en el hombro. _Dormir de espaldas a ella se había vuelto su costumbre_.

-_Draco . . ._- tragó saliva –_que te parece si . . ._-

-_Eh . . . No, tengo que levantarme muy temprano mañana y estoy cansado_-

Ginny se limitó a volverse de nuevo uniendo su espalda a la de él, como todas las noches dándose la espalda. Sus únicos acercamientos eran los sencillos besos sobre los labios que se daban con los "buenos días"; ya ni siquiera habían vuelto a los besos apasionados que llegaron a darse cuando novios, ambos parecían encontrarlos fuera de lugar por alguna causa.

Ese fin de semana, habría una comida especial en La Madriguera, el viernes era 14 de febrero y el sábado era la comida con los Weasley. El 14 de febrero, Draco le había mandado un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes y ella le había hecho un postre especial. Entonces esa noche, ella pensó que sin duda podía propiciarse una situación especial, que los favoreciera; y volvió a proponerle estar juntos, el primer pensamiento de él fue negarse, pero aceptó.

Ella inmediatamente apagó todas las luces como era su costumbre y se dispuso. Draco se acercó y se puso sobre ella besándola con poca pasión e interés, con ausencia del deseo necesario para que las cosas se den. La sesión de besos fue larga y constante pero llena de las insistentes limitaciones que Ginny le imponía retirándole las manos de su cuerpo o evitando que sus besos fueran hacia lugares que ella no permitía; él simplemente no estuvo listo.

-_Me duele la cabeza . . . esto, no es buena idea_-

Se había retirado repentinamente volviendo a darle la espalda, acción que ella imitó. Al día siguiente se reunieron todos en La Madriguera, la familia convivía alegremente pero Ginny se mantuvo sería y distante de todo, su cabeza no estaba ahí. Incluso se negó a jugar Quidditch con los gemelos, a pesar de que era una de sus aficiones favoritas. Draco se ofreció a jugar con ellos con el propósito de que ella y todos vieran que . . . las cosas estaban bien; los gemelos se sorprendieron y aceptaron con gusto.

Cuando volvieron al piso después de haberle ganado por mucho a Ron y Charlie, Draco observó que Ginny venía de la cocina seguida de Bill. Tenía un pañuelo en la mano aunque sus ojos parecían sin lágrimas. Había llorado, él lo sabía, había aprendido que Ginny a la primer lágrima se morma . . . y ella no dejaba de limpiarse la nariz. Más tarde Draco supo. Bill disimuladamente logró apartarlo de los demás para hablarle en privado.

-_Draco, probablemente sientas como una intromisión lo que voy a decirte, pero antes que nada, Ginny es mi hermana y no quiero verla sufrir . . . ella esta haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por hacer que las cosas marchen, pero son poco a poco_-

-_La verdad Sí es una intromisión!_-

-_Mira, yo entiendo que . . . seguramente no es fácil, pero es justo que ambos lo intenten; y si ella lo esta haciendo . . ._-

-_BILL!_- dijo Draco cortante y se acercó a Bill para hablarle más bajo y muy cerca de la cara –_Hazme un favor, trata de hacerle el amor a una mujer que no deja de llorar y te empuja lejos de ella, y entonces vienes y me cuentas que te parece!!_-

El rubio se dio la vuelta muy alterado y acercándose al oído de Ginny le dijo que era hora de retirarse y comenzaron a despedirse de todos. Definitivamente él y ella tenían mucho que hablar esa noche.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews a Ceci Malfoy, a Salube, a Montse.K, a Ginna Isabela Riddle, a Rubi Malfoy y Estivalia no se despeguen porque si todo marcha bien actualizare 2 veces por semana . . . nos vemos el fin de semana.**

**El próximo capitulo esta muy bueno y el que le sigue, esta de miedo!! No se los pierdan! Y si encuentran alguna otra palabra que no se entienda . . . me dicen. Un beso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de unos minutos estaban apareciendo en su casa, ella notó que Draco iba alterado, molesto; ya tenía la idea de cuál era la causa pero no se atrevía a decirle algo, probablemente su respuesta no fuera agradable. Draco estaba tratando realmente de tranquilizarse antes de iniciar esa conversación con ella, esta vez era necesario hablar y dejar varias cosas en claro. Finalmente ella se decidió y rompió el silencio.

-_¿Estas enojado?_-

-_Nada más dime una cosa . . . ¿CADA VEZ QUE PASE ALGO ENTRE NOSOTROS VAS A IR A DECIRLE A TU FAMILIA? . . . ¿DEBO ESPERAR QUE UN DÍA SE ME APAREZCAN TUS SEIS HERMANOS CON GANAS DE MATARME POR ALGO COMO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA?_- gritó Draco desencajado de ira

-_No . . . pero . . . Bill me preguntó y . . . ¡ES MI FAMILIA!, NI SIQUIERA ESE CONSUELO PUEDO TENER??!_-

-_Consuelo de qué? Yo no te estoy haciendo daño!_-

-_Yo no dije que me hicieras daño . . ._- comenzó a llorar la pelirroja mientras se desplomaba sobre la cama

-_Estas segura?? Estas segura de que no crees que te hago daño??_-

-_Yo sé que tu no me quieres hacer daño . . . yo también te hago daño, YA LO SÉ! . . . pero, SÍ. Me hace daño verte como te he visto, me hace daño que no hablemos, me hace daño que estemos discutiendo ahora, me hace daño no poder entregarme a ti, me hace daño pensar en no poder tener hijos . . ._- decía incesantemente la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Draco se fue hacia ella movido por un fuerte impulso y la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente deseando que nunca nada la alejara de él, queriendo que en ese abrazo se fueran todos los daños que se habían hecho mutuamente, daños de los que ninguno de los dos era responsable y sí víctimas. Ellos no tenían ninguna culpa de estar viviendo esa situación tan desgastante y dolorosa para ambos.

-_Ginny, quiero que a partir de ahora hablemos . . . hablemos siempre, aunque pueda ser crudo y doloroso o vergonzoso o lo que sea, me entiendes?_-

-_Si, yo también lo quiero. Pero quiero que ante todo sepas que te amo. Te amo, de verdad. Y aunque veas que te rechazo o alguna vez de diga algo que pueda ser . . . no sé, herir tu ego tal vez, no tiene que ver con que no te ame_-

-_Lo mismo digo, te amo_-

-_Tenemos que seguir intentándolo_- dijo Ginny mientras se volvía abrazar a él acurrucándose en su pecho –_no sabes las ganas que tengo de tener un hijo . . ._-

-_No Ginny_- dijo Draco separándose decidido –_Tu y yo no vamos a tener hijos mientras esto no se arregle!_-

-_Pero . . ._- replicó ella mirándolo muy sorprendida

-_No, definitivo. Tu y yo no vamos a procrear un hijo hasta que no hayamos aprendido a hacer el amor, y ese hijo sea el fruto de eso. Ginny, lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora está muy lejos de eso_-

Más tarde cuando estaban sobre la cama y debajo de las cobijas, abrazados; Ginny seguía pensando en las palabras de Draco, ella tenía la ilusión de un bebé, pero tal vez lo que decía Draco era cierto y a un no era apropiado, y en realidad tampoco estaba siendo posible, de acuerdo a los últimos intentos que habían tenido.

-_Draco . . ._- susurró a oscuras

-_Humm_-

-_Ya no deseas estar conmigo?_-

-_¿Cómo?_-

-_Ya no me deseas . . . sexualmente?_- Draco inspiró profundamente y su exhalación fue notablemente temblorosa –_la verdad, aunque duela!_-

-_Yo creo que sí . . ._-

-_Crees?_-

-_Es una pregunta difícil_-

-_Ayer tu. . ._-

-_No pude . . . sí. Supongo que todo esto me esta afectando a mi también, definitivamente no me excita que debajo mío llores y tiembles . . . es difícil_-

-_¿Qué necesitas?_-

-_Que tú estés bien_-

-_No sabemos cuando podrá ser . . ._-

-_Espero_- musitó el rubio levantando los hombros

-_Draco . . . si tú un día quieres ir al Callejón Knockturn y pagarle a una mujer . . ._-

-_Ssh, cállate! Estás loquita_-

-_Hablo en serio_-

-_Duérmete ya_-

Al día siguiente empezaron de nuevo con ánimos renovados, con una confianza más palpable y una mayor conciencia de su situación. Por fin habían reconocido más abiertamente su problema, lo habían hablado más claramente e incluso habían abierto un nuevo voto dentro de su matrimonio: Hablar con toda la honestidad, aunque costara vergüenzas o heridas, tenían claro lo más importante . . . había amor y sólo eso debían tener presente.

Los días posteriores todo era redescubrirse y regresar a su noviazgo, recuperar las cosas y situaciones que como novios vivieron y que después de su matrimonio se habían quedado congeladas bajo una gruesa capa de hielo. Durante esos días había que derretir ese hielo y recuperar su relación. Ahora ambos se dedicaban más que un simple roce de labios en el desayuno, o simplemente se besaban al pasear por la calle si tenían ganas como cuando eran novios y a ella no le estresaba la responsabilidad de ser su mujer.

Draco reconocía que a pesar de que se había llevado sustos y disgustos con los Weasley no era una familia de entrometidos, lo que habían hecho, lo habían hecho con respeto y distancia y porque evidentemente la delicada situación por la que pasaba _la pequeña de la familia_, les preocupaba. Los Weasley son una familia numerosa, pero tan unidos como los dedos en un puño, si uno de ellos no esta bien los demás no dudaban un segundo en ser su apoyo.

Después de todo así es como son las familias; increíblemente hasta él lo había vivido con su madre cuando hizo aquel Juramento Inquebrantable con Snape para evitar su muerte. Solo su padre había sido un ser helado sin alma, sin conocimiento de lo que era el concepto de familia. Pero Lucius estaba muerto y todo aquello lejano gracias a la oportuna decisión que salvó su vida y la de su madre.

Cierto día Draco llegó algo cansado y con el pendiente de un caso algo serio para la corte, tenía mucho que pensar, cosas que analizar . . . era un caso difícil sobre una persona con un nombre notable y Draco estaba por primera vez frente a un caso que lo ponía en reto. Ginny se acercó a él y le llevó café, le sirvió de secretaria, ordenó sus papeles, y con comentarios sutiles y sus análisis tan lógicos como siempre, también había ordenado sus pensamientos y aclarado sus ideas. Esa pelirroja tiene la virtud de ser estupenda con la lógica y la construcción de conjeturas. Ella fue la primera en creer su conversión.

Después de un rato de arduo y profundo trabajo, Draco le agradeció su enorme ayuda a Ginny con un beso dulce y suave que ella correspondió. Se sentían tan relajados, tan cerca; que dejaron que su beso creciera. Pronto se encontraron besándose tan apasionadamente como alguna vez lo hicieron de novios en la sala de la mismísima Madriguera. Ambos estaban casi emocionados al notar que la situación no rivalizaba con nada para trascender. El rubio no dudó un segundo y levantándola en brazos mientras ella enrollaba las piernas en su cintura se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

Draco no retiraba sus labios de los de ella, creía que si dejaba un espacio, un instante lejos de ella se perdería el momento, pero . . . para cualquier hombre normal sería complicado ir cargando a una mujer, subir escalones y además no perder de vista la puerta de la recámara . . . Draco se tropezó y ambos cayeron sobre los escalones a lo que Ginny no pudo evitar reirse . . . _¿reirse?_ Si, definitivamente era una situación cómica. Entre gateos sobre los escalones ambos llegaron a la recámara, él ya iba desnudándose de camino, ella llevaba solo el camisón así que no sería cosa difícil.

La habitación estaba a oscuras; Draco tenía ganas de hacer el intento con luz, tal vez el hecho de verse ayudara, pero esa no sería la ocasión, la habitación ya estaba a oscuras y no quería forzar nada. Mientras caminaban hacia la cama, él le quitó el camisón y la abrazó con fuerza pegándola a él, ella tuvo una reticencia. Draco la pasó por alto y siguió sacándose como pudo los pantalones, se dejó caer en la cama sobre ella y continuó en la medida de lo posible. Las opciones dentro de sus acercamientos íntimos estaban estrechamente limitados por lo que él ya sabía que ella aún no resistía. Sus besos no debían pasar más allá de la línea de la clavícula, los territorios vedados para sus manos eran sus pechos y nalgas y tomarla demasiado fuerte de la cintura (como lo había hecho en el abrazo). Sobra decir que labios y manos en áreas genitales estaba Más Que Prohibido.

A medida que la pasión del joven esposo avanzaba las incomodidades de ella iban en aumento, pero no lloraba ni hacía ninguna señal de resistencia significativa. Draco sabía que lo que hacían aún no era propiamente hacer el amor, ni siquiera sexo, pero estaban en el proceso. Entonces Draco forzó sus rodillas entre las de ella y comenzó a acomodarse. Entró ligeramente dentro de ella que en un movimiento inconsciente y casi convulso cerró las piernas contra él.

-_Lo vamos a dejar hasta ahí_- dijo el rubio poniéndose a su lado

-_ya?_-

-_Si, ya_-

Ella un poco desconcertada trató de enderezarse para tomar su camisón del buró y ponérselo pero Draco se lo impidió antes de que pudiera siquiera enderezarse.

-_No, vamos a quedarnos así, abrazados como la otra noche_-

-_Desnudos?_-

-_Si, te molesta?_-

-_No . . . pero es raro_-

-_Es que no estás acostumbrada . . . siente mi calor, identifica mi olor, escucha mi voz . . ._- Draco hablaba muy despacio mientras rozaba la yema de dos de sus dedos de su ombligo al centro de su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo -_acostúmbrate a mi cuerpo . . ._-

-_Draco, estás erecto_-

-_Si, pero no pasa nada. ¿Te incomoda?_-

-_Pues . . . no, pero me preocupa. No me gusta que te quedes así_-

-_Erección no es igual a sexo. No es algo que deba preocuparte, ya pasara . . ._-

La respiración de ella se fue relajando haciéndose profunda y suave casi sin darse cuenta, mientras los dedos de Draco seguían trazando el mismo camino sobre su abdomen.

-_Me esta dando sueño . . ._-

-_Duérmete_-

La pelirroja cayó en los _brazos de Morfeo_ antes de que lo hubiera pensado, envuelta por los brazos de su esposo y llena de serenidad. Draco pensó que esa noche habían hecho las cosas de la manera correcta, pensó que era buena idea que ellos tuvieran acercamientos y experiencias físicas como las que tienen las parejas sexualmente activas, como dormir juntos desnudos o simplemente verse desnudos, sin involucrar un sentido sexual; hacerlo como algo completamente natural.

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se levantó con la idea de hacer un delicioso desayuno para ambos. Cuando salió de la cama desnudo, Ginny se despertó, miró somnolienta alrededor y se topó con Draco desnudo de frente a ella a plena luz del día. La visión que la despertó le dio un golpe en la cara que la sonrojó.

-_Voy a hacer desayuno, quieres?_-

Ella sonrió asintiendo, pero cuando se volteó para tomar su camisón éste salió volando hasta la mano estirada de Draco que la miraba con una sonrisa ligera.

-_Ven por él_-

Ginny perdió la sonrisa comprendiendo lo que él quería, entendió claramente que el sentido no era sexual, encadenó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y comprendió lo que él pensaba y su propósito, pero la verdad es que sí le daba pena estar desnuda frente a él a plena luz cuando nunca lo había hecho. Suspiró y perdiendo un poco la pena se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él. Draco le regaló una gran sonrisa y le entregó el camisón mientras le levantaba el mentón hasta encontrar sus ojos amielados. Ella también sonrió.

Una vez en la cocina las intenciones de Draco de hacer el desayuno se perdieron, ella le recordó que tenía que irse a trabajar y que lo que tenía que hacer era darse un baño. Draco se arregló visiblemente contento mientras ella le preparaba un vasto desayuno estilo La Madriguera. Cuando estuvo listo y ella lo esperaba lavando un par de platos, al rubio le pareció buena idea aparecerse en la cocina. Un instante después apareció justo a sus espaldas y le dio un fuerte abrazo por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella dio un grito horrorizado estrellando el plato en el suelo.

-_AAAAHHH!! . . . . .Oh! No Draco, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!_-

-_Lo siento_-

-_Él hacía eso . . . me abrazaba así para sorprenderme . . . me paralizaba de miedo . . . ¡Por Dios, no lo vuelvas a hacer!_-

-_Perdón . . ._- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba de frente –_Perdóname . . ._-

El silencio volvió durante el desayuno, Draco notó que se había tornado incluso pálida, pero mientras desayunaban le acarició la mano y le sonreía tratando de aligerar el susto mientras su mente ruñía una idea dentro de su cabeza.

-_Ginny, nunca has pensado en que te borren el recuerdo?_-

-_Oh si, mamá me dijo eso hace un tiempo. Me dijo que lo comentaría con Dumbledore . . . pero poco después murió y ya no pasó nada_-

-_Sabes? Mi padrino es muy poderoso con todas las artes de la mente, le voy a preguntar_-

-_Te refieres a Snape?_-

-_Si, te molesta?_-

-_Humm, no. Pero no fue mi maestro favorito . . . jeje_-

-_Quieres que le pregunte?_-

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Draco sintió que ante ellos se habría una luz que prometía una posibilidad. Snape era el mejor en las Artes de la Mente, seguramente podría ayudarlos.

**En el próximo capitulo, Snape y sus habilidades en la materia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Ese mismo día Draco aprovechó para pedir permiso para faltar un día a la Corte, pero se lo dieron para principios de la siguiente semana pues esa ya finalizaba. Mientras trabajaba no dejaba de pensar ansiosamente que necesitaba hablar con Snape lo mas pronto posible, así que desesperado se dio maña para salir temprano ese día y le mando una lechuza a Ginny avisándole que llegaría tarde.

Habiendo adelantado una hora su salida del trabajo se desapareció y se apareció directamente en la puerta de las tres escobas, pidió un firewhiskey y empezó a recorrer el camino que en tantas ocasiones recorrió con sus amigos en las salidas de fin de semana de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape, después de que fuera reconocida su inocencia al esclarecerse la muerte de Dumbledore, fue reincorporado como profesor de pociones dentro de Hogwarts y McGonagall lo convirtió en su subdirector adjunto, aunque el hombre seguía cargando con las dudas y desprecios por parte de mucha gente, tanto de un lado como del otro. Pero sus conocimientos y capacidades como mago eran innegables.

Una vez en el castillo Draco lo buscó en la que solía ser su mazmorra. Draco le hizo saber el motivo de su visita después de saludarlo.

-_Recuerdo el caso . . . Weasley, no?_- dijo Snape secamente, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma

-_Si_-

-_Dumbledore me lo comentó, creo que la madre de la chica . . . es decir, tu suegra; le pidió ayuda, pero después de evaluarlo . . ._- la expresión de Snape no era alentadora

-_¿qué?_-

-_El caso es bastante delicado. No habíamos llegado a ninguna conclusión clara sobre lo que era adecuado para la chica_-

-_¿Por qué? Tu alguna vez me comentaste que borrar un recuerdo . . ._-

-_Ese es precisamente el problema Draco . . . _–interrumpió Snape imponiendo su voz – _que el caso de esta chica no se trata de un recuerdo. Mira, el caso es complicado porque según entendí fue violada en más de una ocasión y no es lo único que afectó su mente. Tu y yo sabemos que Voldemort puede dejarte los recuerdos más siniestros sin necesidad de violarte . . . vamos, la chica en sus posesiones asesinaba animales, escribía con sangre en las paredes, azuzaba al basilisco a atacar compañeros, abrió la Cámara y todos son parte del terror que ella siente . . . Son demasiados recuerdos a borrar . . ._-

La cabeza de Draco dejó de funcionar mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de su padrino, todo era cierto, en los labios de Snape parecía lógico que no era cosa fácil, sonaba tan complicado que la antorcha de esperanza que se había prendido en su pecho se había convertido en una velita de cumpleaños . . . pero seguía encendida.

-_Pero de cualquier manera_- continuó Snape acercándose a Draco al ver el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras –_lo más importante será hablar con ella y ver lo que podemos hacer. Pero en el supuesto caso de que fuera una buena opción, será un trabajo muy intenso y probablemente doloroso. Borrar un recuerdo requiere de un enorme esfuerzo de la persona, creeme no es fácil . . . sin mencionar que para quien lo borra también es un trabajo bastante pesado, necesitaría tu ayuda . . . y estamos hablando de un solo recuerdo . . . si ustedes quieren más tendrían que ser con un par de semanas de distancia_-

Draco suspiró –_No pensé que fuera tan complicado . . ._-

-_Si lo es, si fuera fácil . . . Esto es magia oscura Draco, y bastante avanzada_-

-_Bien, voy a hablar con ella. ¿Puedes el lunes?_-

-_Si, vendrás con ella?_-

-_Si_-

-_Entonces prepararé todo_-

-_Gracias_-

-_No te preocupes Draco_- le dijo Snape mientras rompía un poco su acartonada expresión y acompañaba a Draco a la puerta

Su camino de regreso a Hogsmade lo hizo debatiéndose entre los pensamientos positivos y negativos, sobre qué parte de la información era conveniente decirle a Ginny; él no quería que se desmotivara, él mismo no quería que sus esperanzas se perdieran. Se detuvo un rato en las Tres Escobas y después de algunos firewhiskey se desapareció para aparecer dentro de su casa sacándole menudo susto a la pelirroja.

Una vez ahí, ella se dio cuenta del aliento alcohólico de su esposo y lo cuestionó, Draco le dijo que había ido a ver a Snape y que los esperaba el lunes en su mazmorra. Justificó haberse tomado unos tragos diciendo que hacía una fuerte nevada en Hogsmade. Ginny lo creyó a medias, pero prefirió no hacer especulaciones anticipadas.

Al día siguiente fueron de visita a La Madriguera y Ginny le preguntó a Draco si estaba de acuerdo en que le comentara a su madre sobre la ayuda que Snape les daría. Draco sabía que su suegra aún tenía serias dudas sobre él, pero tampoco considero buena idea ocultarlo. Molly se mostró profundamente interesada y algo preocupada de esa cita, pero en todo momento alentó a Ginny.

El lunes llegó y Draco lucía más nervioso aún que ella. Ginny con intención de disminuir sus nervios y los de él le propuso que la invitara a desayunar en Hogsmade. Después de desayunar tomaron el camino hacia Hogwarts tomados de la mano mientras ella inventaba un tema de conversación.

-_Le comentaba a Draco que esto puede llegar a ser complicado y algo doloroso_- dijo Snape como si supiera que Draco había ocultado esa parte

-_Supongo_- dijo Ginny sin voltear a ver a Draco, ella sabía que algo así se escondía tras los firewhiskey de Draco aquella noche

-_Primero que nada, necesito señorita Weasley . . . Sra. Malfoy, quiero decir. Que me diga . . . un estimado, lo más preciso que pueda, sobre la cantidad de posesiones que tuvo_-

Ese tipo de preguntas y el estilo seco y voz tan punzante de Snape no hacía más fáciles las cosas, pero de alguna manera la pareja sabía que en esa mazmorra se enfrentarían a eso que no habían querido.

Ginny se quedó pensativa un momento –_Tal vez unas . . . 30 o 35_-

Snape levantó las cejas de forma pesimista pero sólo Draco lo vio. –_En todas las posesiones la violaba?_-

-_No, pero había veces que salía del diario y no me poseía para utilizar el basilisco, pero si me violaba_-

-_Repetiré la pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces salió del diario el espectro de Tom Riddle?_- enfatizó Snape queriendo abarcar todos los detalles en su pregunta. Ginny suspiró.

-_No sé_- un ligero temblor nervioso comenzó a aparecer en sus manos

-_Fueron muchas más?_- Preguntó Snape sorprendido

-_No estoy segura . . ._-

-_Explíquese por favor y dígame todo de una vez que aún hay mucho que hacer_-

-_Eh . . . lo que pasa es que no recuerdo todas las ocasiones que salía del diario, tengo muchos recuerdos en pedazos . . . sueltos . . ._-

-_Los treinta que menciona son recuerdos completos?_- Ginny hizo un gesto con la cabeza parecido a un asentimiento dudoso. -_Dígame que secuencia tenían esas posesiones y si fuera posible un estimado de la cantidad de tiempo que duraba Tom fuera del diario_-

-_Eran varias horas . . . tal vez 3 o 4; y . . ._- Ginny suspiró profundamente y aclaró su garganta, Draco la tomó de la mano –_Después de salir, dependiendo de lo que él quisiera hacer, eh . . . preparábamos el ataque . . . asesinar a los animales para que él recuperara fuerza, preparar la sangre o lo que fuera necesario, sacar al basilisco . . . conseguir a la victima y después escribir la nota . . ._-

-_Y una vez hecho el trabajo . . ._- Ginny asintió –_Es mucho tiempo . . . Un solo recuerdo de 3 o 4 horas, es demasiado . . . y pueden ser más de treinta. Generalmente se borran recuerdos de 10 o 15 minutos, no más de 20_- decía Snape caminando alrededor de ellos mientras los ojos de Ginny comenzaban a humedecerse –_Podemos intentarlo . . ._- finalizó el profesor levantando los hombros –_¿Están de acuerdo?_-

La pareja se observó y ella asintió, entonces fueron conducidos a un lugar especial donde estaba un pensadero y una especie de diván, había una pequeña mesa con algunas botellas y una taza; y una silla cerca del diván. Snape les indicó que el diván era para ella y la silla para él, mientras vertía unas gotas de esos frascos en la taza revolviéndolas con agua.

-_Esta bebida es para que sus recuerdos estén más accesibles a nosotros. En la ocasión anterior, le dije a Draco que esto es un proceso muy complicado y que necesitaría de su ayuda¿tiene usted absoluta confianza en él?_- Ginny asintió volteando a ver a su esposo –_Bien, porque su mente formara un puente para que yo pueda trabajar sobre ella, ya que probablemente estos recuerdos estén muy aferrados a su memoria . . . ¿Esta lista?_-

-_si_-

-_Bébase la poción y tenga muy claro en su mente en recuerdo en particular_-

La pelirroja obedeció, pero le era muy difícil encontrar dentro de su mente un recuerdo en específico, una gran variedad de recuerdos inconexos pasaban por su mente sin poder escoger alguno pues todos parecían igual de horribles ante sus ojos.

-_Indíqueme cuando este lista_-

Después de un par de minutos ella asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras Draco apretaba su mano conteniendo el temblor que empezaba a crecer en ella. Un momento después Snape instruía a Draco sobre como conectarse con la mente de ella e intentar pasar el recuerdo hacia el pensadero. Acceder a la mente de Ginny fue un trabajo increíblemente pesado para Draco, pereciera como si fuera una experta poderosa en Oclumancia . . .

Pero la pesadilla de mantener el recuerdo fijo en su mente por tanto tiempo estaba haciendo estragos en Ginny, la chica sudaba copiosamente y comenzaba a tener movimientos ansiosos, la conexión estaba a punto de hacerse. Cuando después de un gran esfuerzo lo lograron, por la mente de Draco comenzó a pasar la terrible visión del recuerdo de su esposa con una agónica lentitud. Las imágenes de todo tipo de situaciones asquerosas y humillantes, donde Tom hacia gala de su autoritario dominio sobre una niña de 12 años lo horrorizó.

La visión transcurría lentamente por él mientras sentía como Ginny a su lado, vivía una experiencia verdaderamente dolorosa, llorando desgarradoramente entre movimientos desesperados. Draco sin darse cuenta estaba helado y sudando tanto como ella mientras también escuchaba el murmullo de los movimientos de Snape, algunos conjuros y hechizos que él no lograba entender.

De pronto, después de un susurró de Snape, el recuerdo que seguía pasando a través de los ojos de Draco se detuvo de golpe y retrocedió hacia su inicio con una vertiginosa velocidad al tiempo que Ginny daba un grito aterrador y perdía el conocimiento. Draco abrió los ojos asustado para mirar a Snape tan sudoroso como él con una expresión pesimista mientras negaba con la cabeza, inmediatamente giró hacía Ginny y levantó su cabeza para confirmar que estaba inconsciente.

-_¿Qué pasó?_-

-_Lo que se vive con Voldemort esta bajo candado . . . aunque ante sus ojos era un chico de 16 años, ella trataba con un Voldemort adulto . . . tu crees que él permitiría que cualquiera pudiera borrar los recuerdos de lo que se vive con él?? Qué fácil habría sido para los mortífagos dejar de serlo . . . cómo habría podido sembrar el pánico que sembró durante tantos años si pudiera olvidarse como se olvida un nombre . . ._-

-_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio??_-

-_Porque pensé que había una posibilidad . . . que ella realmente hubiera tratado con el chico Riddle . . ._-

Draco se volvió a dejar caer en la silla mientras frotaba su frente preocupado de que eso pudiera haber sido contraproducente, entonces volvió a verla sobre el diván . . . pálida, sudorosa, fría, indefensa . . .

-_¿Qué le pasó, esta bien?_-

-_Esta desmayada, seguramente tuvo fuerte shock_-

-_¿Le vas a dar algo?_-

-_Para despertarla? . . . Si tu quieres, pero lo mejor es que descanse y este lo menos conciente posible . . . el despertar puede ser un poco . . . doloroso. Te aconsejo que te la lleves así, será mejor. Cuando despierte trata de que tome esta poción, por lo menos en las noches. Le pediré a Flich que les prepare una carroza_-

Cerca de una hora después estaba apareciéndose con ella en brazos en su casa, al subir a la habitación se encontró con una cosa parecida a una lechuza en miniatura que reconoció como Pig, después de poner a Ginny sobre la cama leyó la nota. Era de su suegra preguntando como les había ido. No se sintió con fuerzas para escribir una nota desalentadora . . . además de que no le parecía prudente hacerlo por medio de una lechuza.

Regresó al lado de Ginny y le puso una pijama de franela suya, la metió bajo las cobijas y se metió a darse un baño durante el que irremediablemente vinieron los recuerdos de aquellas imágenes mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, confundidas con las gruesas gotas de agua que llenaban sus ojos estaba la humedad de un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

Cerca del atardecer Draco subió un vaso de leche que mantenía tibio mediante un hechizo y revolvió unas gotas de la poción que le había dado Snape y se acostó a un lado de ella observándola dormir y reponerse de la impresión vivida. Los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a abrirse espantados como si esperaran encontrar en esa habitación al joven Tom. Draco se acercó a ella y cuando ella lo vio rompió en llanto y él la abrazó, ella se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo temblaba y sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros mientras Draco no dejaba de acariciar su espalda y su cabeza.

Los sollozos de Ginny eran tan fuertes que por momentos se ahogaba sacudiéndose y tosía. Después de un rato de desahogo Draco insistió para que se bebiera la leche y pudiera descansar, después se volvieron a abrazar y durmieron así hasta amanecer.

**Canija Estivalia que bien me conoces . . . jeje**

**N/A: Si después de leer este capitulo consideran que estoy para el manicomio . . . recomiéndenme uno . . . jejeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

A la mañana siguiente ella continuaba en un sueño profundo mientras él comenzaba a prepararse para ir al trabajo. Cuando se encontraba en la cocina tratando de prepararse un desayuno tocaron a la puerta. Draco se acercó a abrir deseando que fuera quien él se imaginaba, su preocupación cesó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer bajita y rechoncha con el cabello de un rojo encendido, se podría decir que casi la esperaba.

Draco había aprendido en poco tiempo a conocer a su familia política, y era de esperarse que al no recibir de vuelta a Pig el día anterior, Molly ya estuviera con el alma en un hilo. Draco se iría mucho más tranquilo al trabajo si la dejaba acompañada de su madre. Una vez dentro le dio una breve explicación de lo que había sucedido en la mazmorra de Snape y de la condición en la que había regresado Ginny, dejando claro que le preocupaba dejarla sola. Molly no necesitó ninguna insinuación más y se ofreció a quedarse.

Durante el día Draco se mantuvo bastante ocupado con el caso que le había ayudado a analizar Ginny y que se había pospuesto por su ausencia del día anterior; pero su esposa nunca salió del todo de su cabeza, sentía que el día transcurría lentamente, sin saber como se había despertado y como se sentía ella ese día, tenía muchas ganas de verla y de abrazarla de nuevo, aunque estaba tranquilo de pensar que su madre estaba a su lado.

Finalmente por la tarde salió de la Corte e inmediatamente se desapareció llevándose la gran sorpresa de encontrarse a Ron en la cocina.

-_Hola . . . ¿Qué paso, y tu mamá?_- Ron lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-_Se fue hace rato a hacer de comer a la casa y a darle de comer a papá y a los gemelos_-

-_Ginny dónde está?_-

-_En la recamara, dormida_-

-_No se ha despertado?? No ha comido??_- preguntó Draco preocupado

-_Si, me dijo mamá que después de comer le dio unas gotas que estaban en su buró_-

-_Ah, son solo para la noche_-

-_Ah pues por eso se durmió . . . mamá te dejó comida_-

-_Si, Gracias. ¿Gustas?_-

-_Provecho, ya comí_-

Draco subió las escaleras para ver a Ginny y la encontró dormida sobre la cama tranquilamente, un momento después se servía la comida ante la mirada expectante de Ron que no hablaba pero Draco sabía que estaba conteniendo las preguntas y que por eso seguía ahí.

-_Oye . . ._- habló Ron para luego hacer una pausa larga mientras Draco le respondía levantando la mirada mientras comía –_es . . . definitivo?_-

Draco simplemente asintió, pensaba abrir una explicación pero no tenía sentido, aunque Ron era uno de los que seguía desconfiando de Snape, él sabía de sus capacidades en esa materia y también sabía que los recuerdos con Voldemort no eran cosa fácil de olvidar, en las últimos duelos le tocó vivirlo en carne propia. Ron después de bajar la mirada y quedarse pensativo un momento se despidió y se fue.

Más tarde Draco fue a la cama y se acostó sin que Ginny diera señales de despertar; pero ya entrada la madrugada él la sintió moverse e inmediatamente se despertó, su sueño se había vuelto muy ligero.

-_Draco . . . no te había visto, abrázame_-

-_Aquí estoy . . . contigo_- dijo Draco mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos

Ella no estaba llorosa ni asustada, pero lo había extrañado, le había hecho falta su presencia y su abrazo. Estar con su madre toda la mañana había sido bueno, pero la sensación de seguridad que proporciona la pareja, el ser amado, es diferente. Ella necesitaba el abrazo de Draco, el resto de la noche lo pasaron así.

Ese día por la mañana Ginny había dormido tanto el día anterior que se levantó mucho antes que él, antes de irse Draco le sugirió que tal vez fuera su madre de nuevo, pero Ginny le dijo que estaría bien, que no era necesario, aunque Molly de cualquier manera había ido ese día y los siguientes aunque fuera solo por una visita breve o por lo menos mandar a Pig con una nota.

Al llegar el fin de semana las cosas perecían tomar su curso de nuevo; Draco había lidiado una de esas noches con una fuerte pesadilla de Ginny, fue la noche que se terminaron las gotas, pero las siguientes noches Ginny se esforzó por mantenerse tranquila y las siguientes habían pasado serenas. Su familia había estado al pendiente de ella, incluso Narcisa había mandado un par de notas desde Wiltshire preguntando los resultados que habían tenido con Snape.

Fue por eso que la pareja sintiéndose cobijados por sus familias pasaron el trance con mayor tranquilidad. Por esos días Draco pensó que aquella noche que durmieron desnudos antes de ir a la mazmorra se Snape había sido un avance importante sin contemplar aún la posibilidad de borrar el recuerdo, tal vez si seguían avanzando por ese camino hubiera progresos.

Una noche Draco después de cenar decidió darse un baño y simplemente salir después de secarse y dormir así, cuando Ginny lo vio salir desnudo lo miró sorprendida, pero algo en particular en su cuerpo le llamó la atención. Cuando Draco se metió en la cama volteó hacia ella.

-_Tu también_- Ella lo miró con reclamo –_Ya lo habíamos hecho . . ._- Ginny subió las cobijas sobre su pecho y jaló hacia arriba su camisón y luego volteó a ver a Draco como una niña que ha hecho mal su tarea y lo trata de ocultar –_Todo Ginny_- finalizó Draco sonriendo

La chica con poco convencimiento aventó sus pantaletas unos segundos después. Pero cuando se volteó hacia él recordó que algo había llamado su atención.

-_Me dejas ver tu costado Draco?_-

El rubio la miró unos segundos y bajó las cobijas hasta la altura de la cintura provocando que ella doblara los brazos cubriéndose, aunque más tarde su pudor se iría perdiendo por momentos mientras su personalidad de medimaga titulada sin ejercer salía a la superficie.

-_Merlin . . .!! . . . ¿Qué fue¿Un cruciatus?_- él asintió –_Dios! Debió ser poderosísimo!_- decía Ginny impresionada al ver una magulladura parecida a un morete del cual salían unos delgados hilos oscuros como ramificaciones que daban apariencia de formar una telaraña alrededor de la magulladura.

-_A mi también me dejó recuerditos . ._ .-

Ginny de pronto se había concentrado en estudiar la herida tocándola suavemente y observándola, de pronto tomó su varita y la agitó en silencio para luego atrapar un grueso libro. Draco la miraba curioso y casi emocionado de verla tan interesada en él en su faceta como curandera.

-_Tienes algo para anotar?_- preguntó ella sin despegar la vista del libro, él le dio con que escribir –_Necesito que pases a comprar estas cosas mañana, las necesito todas. Te voy a hacer un ungüento que te va a sanar esa herida_-

Draco sonrió –_Te amo_- y le dio un beso sobre los labios

-_Y yo a ti_- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras subía las cobijas de nuevo y se metía en la cama

Por la mañana Draco salió a varios centros medicinales para buscar los ingredientes pedidos por su medimaga de cabecera, ella le había dicho "_los necesito todos_" y él, como todo esposo obediente buscó por todo Londres hasta llevarle todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando él llegó con las cosas ella puso inmediatamente manos a la obra para dejar en cocción el preparado, mientras se iban a pasar la tarde en la Casa Malfoy de Wiltshire con Narcisa.

Por la noche cuando llegaron ella fue a revisar el ungüento como si hubiera sido algo que no salió de su cabeza en todo el día, mientras Draco subía y se desvestía entusiasmado. Cuando ella llegó a la habitación él ya estaba acostado sobre la cama, ella entró al baño y unos minutos después salía con el camisón puesto al revés y a se acercaba a él bajando las cobijas apenas lo necesario mientras Draco la miraba extrañado . . .

-_Oye, yo estoy desnudo y tu no . . ._-

-_Ya lo sé, después . . ._-

Ella comenzó a extender el ungüento sobre la herida de Draco con cuidado y pasando por alto las quejas sobre sus frías manos, puso una gruesa capa de la preparación para después sobreponer una fina tela que se adhirió a su piel como un parche, un momento después lo cubrió con la cobija para que guardara calor y se fue hacia su lado de la cama, se sentó de espaldas a él y con una disimulada mirada llena de pudor que lanzó sobre su hombro para saber si Draco la miraba, retiró su camisón quedando desnuda, cuando se giró para acostarse sobre la cama se encontró con la absorta mirada de Draco sobre su piel . . .

-_Draco . . ._-reprendió suavemente la pelirroja –_no me mires así_- dijo cubriéndose rápidamente bajó las cobijas

-_¿Por qué? Me gustas, eres mi esposa . . . miraba si son como los imaginé_-

-_Cómo los imaginaste?! . . . me imaginabas desnuda cuando novios??!!!!!_- preguntó ella un poco escandalizada

-_Por supuesto!! . . . pero la ropa nunca hace justicia y menos con esos sostenes que se inventan los muggles para aumentar o reducir según los gustos_-

Ella se quedó mirándolo por un momento divertidamente sorprendida y después de un momento se atrevió a preguntar –_Y son cómo los imaginaste?_-

-_No sé, no me dejaste ver!! . . . déjame verte_- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos en reclamo mientras Draco jalaba las cobijas descubriéndola –_Anda, déjame verte . . . pero siéntate porque así no se nota_-

Una vez que ella se sentó y aunque avergonzada le permitió la vista, él la observó y se sonrió, levantó la mirada hacía ella y estiró su mano muy lentamente mientras sostenía su mirada, ella se quedó quieta mirándolo sin oponerse. La mano de Draco nunca tocó su pecho, solo deslizó tan suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre su seno que podría haberse confundido con el roce de una fina tela, unos momentos después se sonrió hacia ella que seguía sonrojada.

-_La verdad no pensé que tuvieras tantas pecas, jeje_-

-_Ah!_- bufó la pelirroja cubriéndose de nuevo con un gesto ofendido

-_Pero me gustan tus pecas, se te ven . . . graciosas_- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco

Esa noche, dieron un paso más en su acercamiento físico sin involucrar al sexo, Ginny le permitió tocarle un pecho y le había permitido mirarla venciendo su pudor, porque además de su problema referente a lo sucedido con Voldemort, también estaban sus pudores que probablemente partieran de la misma situación, pero poco a poco se iban rompiendo, no solo de ser vista sino también de ver como le sucedería al día siguiente.

Una cosa tan sencilla y tan común en una casa donde vive una pareja joven donde solo hay un baño, _¿Por qué tendría Draco que esperar a que Ginny saliera de bañarse si él tenía urgencia de orinar? _Lo meditó un segundo y entró al baño haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara dentro de la tina. Mientras Draco orinaba tuvo la impresión de que tal vez se había excedido y estaba abriendo de manera muy brusca su privacidad así que no enfrentó su mirada, pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir su voz lo detuvo.

-_Draco_- él se detuvo en la puerta sin voltear a verla -_¡por lo menos lávate las manos!_-

**N/A: Se empiezan a romper las barreras . . . de ahora en adelante las cosas pueden empezar a cambiar. Este capitulo me quedó un poco corto**. **Lo siento.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

El rubio se había sorprendido de la reacción de ella, cada día descubría y confirmaba en ella los valores que la habían hecho Gryffindor; ella era increíblemente fuerte, perseverante y muy valiente para enfrentarse a la vida, pues aunque se había enfrentado a situaciones muy desagradables o difíciles, ella siempre las enfrentaba.

Durante la semana, Ginny continuó haciéndole a Draco su curación todas las noches. Pero para Draco el hecho de ser acariciado por sus manos con tanta delicadeza, estar durmiendo desnudos todas las noches y sentir que las cosas marchaban cada vez mejor estaba provocando que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones en respuesta, la situación de tenerla tan cerca comenzaba a alterar su estado de animo en el sentido sexual.

Una de esas noches al terminar de aplicarle la curación y el parche, cuando Ginny levantó las cobijas para taparlo notó que él estaba semi erecto y llevó su mirada hacia él, quien como toda respuesta levantó los hombros. Ella se quedó un momento pensativa y se fue en silencio al otro lado de la cama. Más tarde, ya avanzada la noche; los cuerpos de ellos estaban muy juntos de costado, casi abrazados. Él no había logrado conciliar el sueño, el cuerpo y el olor de ella lo tenían con la mente en ebullición.

De pronto en un movimiento inconciente, ella flexionó una de sus piernas ofreciéndole un acceso demasiado tentador, tanto que no lo pudo contener y puso la mano en su cadera acercándose, ella pareció despertar entre sueños, pero antes de que la chica supiera claramente las intenciones de él, lo sintió empujarse a lo que ella reaccionó zafándose inmediatamente. Él se hizo lentamente hacia atrás apenado y a la espera de una reacción definitiva de ella.

Ginny se había quedado completamente congelada, estaba despierta, él lo sabía, pero se había quedado totalmente tiesa sin ningún movimiento. Él, avergonzado por lo que había hecho, decidió volverse dándole la espalda pero cuando tomó impulso para moverse ella volteó hacía él.

-_No . . . hazlo . . . esta bien_-

-_No, perdóname_-

-_Hazlo Draco . . . hazlo_-

Draco dudó por unos momentos pero la voz de ella sonaba serena y decidida, aunque no deseosa . . . Le tomó la palabra y se volvió a pegar a ella sujetándola de la cintura al tiempo que entraba con un gemido que no pudo reprimir. La chica lo aceptó todo, mientras él se movía dentro de ella, Ginny simplemente relajó su cuerpo y le permitió no solo el poseerla sino sujetarla por la cintura para poder moverse y algunas caricias ocasionales en los pechos hasta terminar. Draco no supo que entender de ello, si bien no hubo alguna queja o reticencia, ella no había tenido ni siquiera un atisbo de correspondencia, por mera ley física si un cuerpo se ondea el que esta al frente tiende a hacer lo mismo . . . es una reacción natural del cuerpo. Pero no en el de Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio no sabía realmente que pensar, si había hecho bien en tomarle la palabra, si la falta de reacción de ella era algo bueno o malo, si el hecho de que ella le hubiera permitido "_ese desahogo_" era una señal de avance o no, si debía disculparse, _si . . . si . . ._

Durante el desayuno volvía a reinar el silencio y eso en principio de cuentas, de nuevo . . . no era bueno. Sin embargo ella se miraba tranquila, no parecía molesta o triste o alterada de algún modo, simplemente no hablaba. Entonces él recordó que habían prometido hablar aunque fuera vergonzosa o dolorosa la verdad, así que haciendo acopio del valor que a veces le faltaba tomó el ejemplo que ella le había puesto muchas veces y habló.

-_Err . . . no quieres que hablemos de anoche?_-

-_Quieres hablar?_-

-_Pues, sí_-

-_Dime_-

-_Err . . .humm . . . bien, yo . . . quiero saber si te molestó lo que hice . . . y por qué aceptaste_-

Ginny respiró profundo y se sentó frente a él –_Mira, la verdad no me pareció que estando yo dormida de repente . . . hicieras eso. Te aseguro que si cuando termine de curarte me lo hubieras dicho, no me hubiera molestado intentarlo, pero una noche me dices que erección no es igual a sexo y que puedes aguantarte y otra noche simplemente me coges dormida!!_- El discurso de Ginny había empezado muy tranquilo pero a medida que avanzó . . . terminó molesta y mirándolo fijamente.

Draco la miró y bajó la mirada contenido –_Tienes razón, no se que me esta pasando, pero . . _.-

-_Espera que todavía no termino. Draco, cuando tu quieras que lo intentemos, solo . . ._-

-_ES QUE ESO ME MOLESTA!_-

-_Qué cosa?_-

-_¡Esa maldita frase que usas . . . "intentar" ¿"intentar tener sexo"? TE JURO QUE ES PARA MATARLE LA PASIÓN A CUALQUIERA!_-

-_Perfecto . . . ves? yo también tengo errores. No quiero que me vuelvas a penetrar si estoy dormida . . . y yo te prometo no volver a usar esas palabras, de acuerdo?_-

-_De acuerdo. Pero, si te molestó por qué entonces me dijiste que lo hiciera?_-

-_Ah . . . que bueno que me lo recuerdas, eso si te lo quiero decir. Es que cuando lo hiciste me di cuenta de que él nunca lo hizo así . . . es decir, fue como si mi cuerpo lo sintiera diferente . . ._-

-_Pero no reaccionaste, ni un segundo_-

-_Es que estaba tratando de . . . no se, de grabarme las cosas en la cabeza. Estaba pensando en eso y . . ._-

-_Ginny_- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella y fijando sus ojos en la mirada color miel de ella –_Escúchame bien porque no quiero volver a repetirlo. No Me Compares Con Él Nunca Más. Yo no soy él, estoy muy lejos de serlo . . . y que a cada movimiento me compares con él, me ofende. Yo sé por qué tu mente lo hace automáticamente, pero quiero que pienses que me ofendes al confundirme con él porque jamás podríamos hacer las cosas parecidas, Yo te Amo, y lo que quiero es hacerte el amor y eso esta muy lejos de lo que él hizo. Me entiendes?_-

Ella se había quedado mirándolo fijamente sin perderse una sola de sus palabras. Cuando él termino de hablar ella parpadeó un par de veces –_Tienes razón Draco . . . es diferente . . . lo sé_- las últimas dos palabras fueron dichas mientras la mirada de ella parecía estar repasando la veracidad de las palabras de Draco y grabándolas en su mente.Draco la miró dulcemente y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a besarla en los labios.

Después de aquella plática que resultó muy esclarecedora para ambos, Ginny meditó profundamente las palabras de él durante el transcurso del día así como todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero a pesar de que en su mente las cosas se empezaban a separar con claridad, las diferencias entre lo sucedido y lo que empezaba a vivir en su vida de casada, algo internamente la hacía sentir en confusión.

Draco por su parte se había sentido muy seguro al ver que ella parecía comprender perfectamente lo que le había dicho además de aceptarlo y tenerlo más claro. Agregando a eso que aunque la noche anterior no había sido precisamente satisfactoria, había que reconocer que no hubo reticencias, aunque él hubiera querido que además de no haberlas pudiera disfrutar ya de su mujer a plenitud, pero se sentía contento.

Aquella noche al igual que las anteriores, ella aplicó la curación a Draco. Por aquellos días, esa herida había ido cediendo ante los cuidados que ella le había dado y se había reducido notablemente; ahora no era necesario poner siquiera el parche o cantidades abundantes del ungüento, sino que ella solo aplicaba una fina capa sobre su piel acompañada de un masaje que disimulaba algunas caricias.

En esta ocasión, él tuvo muy presente el mantenerse bajo control para no ser demasiado impertinente con Ginny provocándole incomodidades cada noche con constantes excitaciones. Cuando ella hubo terminado se fue a hacia su lado de la cama y se desnudó para luego meterse bajo las cobijas y abrazarse inmediatamente a su pecho. La comodidad que les daba estar abrazados de esa forma los había hecho olvidarse de apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación y no parecían con intenciones de levantarse a apagarlas a pesar de tener las varitas en su respectivo buró. Simplemente se quedaron disfrutando de su abrazo por un largo rato hasta que Draco buscó su frente para besarla amorosamente.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso, sus pieles se rozaban muy suavemente bajo las cobijas, él instintivamente la abrazó contra su pecho acercándola más a él y sintiendo como su pecho se pegaba al suyo sin romper el beso. Draco notó en ella un momento de duda pero la oposición nunca llegó a manifestarse permitiéndole a él sentirse con la libertad de continuar.

Draco sintiendo el deber de conducirla comenzó a manejar su cuerpo con la suavidad y determinación necesaria para llevarla hacía un punto en donde ella pudiera entregarse. La acomodó sobre su espalda y alejó las cobijas lejos de ellos cada minuto más envuelto en el deseo, descubriendo la piel desnuda de ambos. Estaba sutilmente recargado sobre ella y comenzó a arrastrar sus labios hacía sus mejillas, a sus oídos y de ahí a su cuello convirtiendo su simple roce en pequeños besos mientras ella extendía las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchón.

El rubio se mantuvo prudentemente durante cierto tiempo hundido en su cuello entre besos antes de decidirse a bajar un poco más. Sus labios comenzaron a rodar con minúsculos besos sobre la pecosa piel de su pecho, pasando la conocida barrera que marcaban sus clavículas. Recorrió ligeramente su pecho con roces y pequeñas caricias antes de correr riesgos importantes. Sus labios semiabiertos se frotaron apenas sobre su pezón, ella contuvo la respiración. Entonces él acarició su pecho con la mano levantándolo y abriendo los labios para atrapar el pezón. En una centésima de segundo Draco sintió una oleada de miedo invadirle la boca del estómago, probablemente ese fuera el momento en que ella lo empujaría para alejarlo de manera definitiva.

Pero no había marcha atrás, su lengua se pegó a esa parte tan sensible y delicada, y pudo sentir como la espalda de ella se levantaba con un movimiento pesado y apenas perceptible. Entonces repitió la acción trayendo consigo en esta ocasión un pezón completamente erecto, se quedó a jugar con él un poco más antes de ir hacía el otro lado donde lo esperaba el solidario gemelo que estaba ya esperándolo tan despierto como su compañero, Draco abrió su boca para abrazarlo cálidamente y succionar apasionadamente obteniendo esta vez un arqueo mucho más evidente unido a un suspiro angustioso por parte de su mujer.

Mientras sus labios seguían ocupándose de romper algunos de sus más grandes impedimentos, su otra mano continuó con la labor que antes tuvieron sus labios. La respiración de ella era angustiosamente agitada y aquello era música para los oídos del rubio que pronto volvió a rodar sus labios en tenues besos hacía su abdomen que ascendía y descendía trabajosamente. Pero Draco tenía que probar esa piel, tenía que conocer el dulce sabor de cada una de sus pecas . . . su lengua salió para saborear profundamente sobre la piel de su cintura al tiempo que ella removía sus piernas intranquila.

_-Draco . . .no . . ._- susurró angustiada

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella -_¿Estás bien?_-

Ella tuvo un gesto parecido a un sollozo atribulado –_nosé . . . no sé . . ._-

-_Tranquila . . . no te asustes . . . tranquila, esto . . . es normal_-

Ella no volvió a decir nada tratando de controlar el desasosiego y el caos de la que estaba siendo presa. Draco volvió a besar con labios húmedos todo lo que estaba frente a él en ese momento, sus manos recorrían su piel preparándola para volver a humedecerla con su saliva. Por momentos la sujetaba con ambas manos de la espalda y elevaba un poco su cuerpo para admirarla y tocarla con devoción, volvía a las zonas sensibles recién descubiertas y cada vez que él ahogaba su boca en sus pechos ella volvía a arquearse contra él . . . hasta que víctima de demasiados pensamientos y dudas lo detuvo.

-_Para Draco! . . . por favor!_-

-_sshh . . . tranquila . . . no pasa nada_-

El rubio se había levantado hasta la altura de su cara y buscó abrazarla para darle seguridad y confianza pero ella se volteó llorosa hacia el otro lado. Se miraba sumamente mortificada, seguramente se sentía conmocionada por lo que había sentido esa noche. Tanto tiempo preparándose para asimilar que era diferente la forma de Draco al amarla y cuando ella estuvo conciente de ello y lo vivió, la confusión la llenó al sentir que algunas de las cosas que vivió con el mismo Tom Riddle ahora podían ser placenteras. _¿Cómo podía ser que ella pudiera sentir una cosa así?_ Era una confusión demasiado grande la que ella tenía y eso no la había dejado continuar y la obligó a alejarse lo más posible de Draco esa noche.

**N/A: Uuuff!! Este capitulo me quedó bastante intenso, tanto que tal vez me tarde en el proximo . . . pero amenazo con volver, no se preocupen . . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Esa noche prácticamente ninguno de ellos durmió. Él la escuchó llorar silenciosamente sin atreverse a acercarse a ella para hablar o tratar de confortarla, pero su reacción le preocupaba y volvía a sentirse sin poder ver claramente si los pasos que estaba dando eran sobre un territorio seguro y si además eran buenas señales aquellas que se veían. Pudiera pensarse que el hecho de que ella hubiera vivido las diferencias entre Draco y Tom sería algo bueno, pero su reacción tuvo a Draco con su mente dando vueltas y vueltas en un carrusel de pensamientos del que no pudo llegar a una conclusión clara.

Ella por su parte, envuelta en una vorágine se pensamientos y sensaciones aún despiertas en su piel y en su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba esa noche era no estar más cerca de él y alejarse lo más posible hasta que su confusión estuviera un poco más disipada. Su cabeza de pronto se había convertido en una gran alberca de pelotas, llena de esferas que guardaban pensamientos de todo tipo. Esa noche era imposible tratar siquiera de pensar en ellas, ella ni siquiera podía darle vuelta a sus pensamientos como lo había hecho Draco.

Cuando por fin amaneció en esa habitación Draco se levantó y fue a darse un baño mientras pensaba que durante el desayuno no dejaría de hablar con ella . . . pero cuando salió ella seguía sobre la cama y no se levantó ni siquiera cuando él estaba a punto de irse. Draco subió para despedirse de ella, pero sólo pudo hacerlo con un suave beso, ella parecía profundamente dormida, seguramente después de haber pasado la noche despierta y llorando finalmente la había vencido el sueño por la mañana.

Pero ella no estaba profundamente dormida, si bien había logrado conciliar el sueño por la mañana, escuchó el ruido de la regadera, lo escuchó mover cosas en la cocina y también lo sintió cerca de ella . . . observándola y recibió su suave beso en la frente. No estaba profundamente dormida, no estaba completamente despierta . . . el sueño de ella en ocasiones solía ser así . . .

Durante el transcurso del día Ginny estuvo pensando que sucedería cuando Draco volviera de trabajar, no podría evadirlo ni evitarlo por mucho tiempo, y principalmente ella sabía que él llegaría decidido a hablar y ella todavía no sabía que le diría o que actitud adoptaría ante esta nueva situación. Pero el destino se encargaría de decirle lo que una esposa le debe a su esposo.

Después del medio día, mientras ella se había sentado en el sillón de la sala a releer algunos de sus libros de medimagia, de pronto unos fuertes golpes llamaron en su puerta ansiosamente. Ginny se sintió temerosa de abrir ante semejantes golpes, pero quien tocaba parecía desesperado así que abrió encontrándose nada menos que con la cara pálida y mortificada de su padre que venía junto con Ron cargando un cuerpo . . . el cuerpo de Draco . . .

-_¡PAPÁ! . . . Draco . . . qué . . . qué . . ._-

-_Por favor hija, a dónde lo llevamos?_-

-_A-a la habitación, por aquí . . ._-

El padre de Ginny descargó todo el peso de Draco inconsciente sobre la cama mientras ella cuestionaba con la mirada a Ron completamente espantada; pero su pelirrojo hermano no pareció notar siquiera su angustia y hurgando entre sus ropas sacó varios trozos de pergamino y se los entregó.

-_¿qué fue lo que pasó Ron?_-

_-Yo no se bien, papá pidió que subiera de urgencia a su oficina y solo me dijo que lo ayudara a traerlo aquí contigo . . . creo que alguien lo atacó_-

-_Cómo . . . atacó? . . . quién?_- dijo Ginny acercándose impulsivamente hacia él

-_Ven hija, vamos abajo_- dijo Arthur llevándose del brazo a una desconcertada Ginny que deseaba revisar a Draco. Mientras bajaban ella comenzó a ver someramente los papeles que le había entregado Ron pero no podía enfocar su mirada ni su pensamiento en ellos, prefería oír de labios de su padre lo que ella urgía por saber en ese momento.

-_Papá, qué fue lo que pasó? Está bien?_-

-_Qué sabes tú de un hombre de apellido McNinnon?_-

-_McNinnon?? . . . no recue . . . oh si! Era un caso que tenía Draco_-

-_Bien, pues este sujeto fue sentenciado hoy por un veredicto expedido por Draco. Al parecer el hombre al saberlo se salió de sus cabales . . . Draco recibió en el pecho 4 hechizos diferentes de ataque por parte de la seguridad de este hombre . . ._-

-_DE ATAQUE???? CUÁLES??? PERO POR QUÉ??_-

-_Calma hija, cal . . ._-

-_Pero él los atacó? Por qué lo atacaron a él papá, por qué?_-

-_No, él no los atacó, pero . . . yo que sé. Se vieron perdidos y las personas encargadas de la seguridad de este hombre lo atacaron a quemarropa delante de todo el Wizengamont . . ._-

-_Cuatro hechizos . . . pero quién lo atendió?, Lo llevaron a San Mungo??, Por qué sigue inconsciente??_- preguntaba encadenando una pregunta tras otra sin dar tiempo a una respuesta y sin tener completamente la capacidad de escucharla

-_Cálmate hija, por Merlin!! . . . fue atendido inmediatamente por medimagos del ministerio; y ese hombre fue apresado inmediatamente sobre todo con un delito flagrante como ese, Kingsley y otro auror estaban ahí y ellos pusieron en su lugar a ese hombre y a su gente_-

-_No-no lo puedo creer . . ._-

-_No te preocupes hija, yo le dije al chico que lo atendió que tu eres medimaga y te anotó lo que debes saber en esos papeles . . . me dijo que en este momento estaba débil pero que con tu ayuda podría restablecerse pronto_-

Entonces Ginny consternada por las noticias no pudo evitar liberar su nerviosismo con lágrimas mientras trataba de leer los papeles con los ojos anegados de humedad, pero le era imposible aunque estaba ansiosa por saber cuál era la opinión que daba su colega acerca del estado de salud de Draco. Finalmente logró aclarar su vista y leer que el diagnóstico del medimago era que los impactos habían sido implacables en su cuerpo, se esperaba que estuviera inconsciente durante varias horas y que tardara alrededor de 10 días en recuperarse. Recomendaba una administración rigurosa de tres tipos diferentes de tónicos que Ginny conocía bien y mucho reposo, así como evitar cualquier actividad o emoción que pudiera representar un esfuerzo.

Su padre le acarició la cabeza y se despidió de ella pues tenía que volver a su oficina. Ginny se quedó sentada mirando fijamente el papel unos momentos y cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras el cuerpo de su padre, volvió en sí y se levantó del sillón buscando subir hacía la recámara como verdadera autómata ante la mirada de Ron que fue tras ella en silencio.

Ella prácticamente no se había dado cuenta de que Ron seguían en su casa, fue hasta la cama y comenzó a revisarlo, buscó en un cajón algunos de sus instrumentos de trabajo y lo revisó detalladamente confirmando que lo escrito en el papel era bastante acertado. Su corazón trabajaba con esfuerzo, se escuchaba débil y sobre su pecho había rastro de los impactos de las varitas que formaban huellas parecidas a cuando se recibe un golpe muy fuerte con algo pesado. Traía aún la túnica que usan en la Corte, intentó desvestirlo pero su cuerpo se sentía particularmente pesado.

-_Ron . . . me ayudarías?_-

-_Claro, para eso me quede_-

-_Gracias . . . por favor le pones esta ropa. Yo voy a ir a conseguir los tónicos, no tardo_-

-_Esta bien_-

Ginny no se tardó más de media hora, en poco tiempo estaba completamente organizada con los tónicos, los horarios, con Draco en la cama vestido con su pijama, todo listo . . . Pero la tarde caminaba en esa habitación con pasos silenciosos, el constante paso del tiempo sin ninguna reacción por parte de su esposo comenzaba a aumentar su ansiedad mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro . . .

-_Vamos abajo a que me hagas un té_- dijo Ron tratando de apartarla del estado en el que estaba

-_Házlo tu!_- respondió ella con el entrecejo fruncido en una extraña expresión entre enfado y preocupación

-_Ay mujer, de nada te sirve dar tantas vueltas en la habitación, me atrevería a decir que no lo estas dejando reposar con tanta vuelta. Si quieres yo hago el té para los dos, pero acompáñame . . ._-

Ginny respiró profundo y lo acompañó desganadamente, pero el té se convirtió en unos Hot cakes que Ron devoró antes de que Ginny terminara de hacer el suyo . . . no tenía apetito en absoluto aunque fuera ya la hora de la cena. Después de cenar Ron se fue recomendándole que se tranquilizara y que al llegar a casa le mandaría a Errol Jr para que en caso de cualquier urgencia pudiera comunicarse.

La noche llegó y ella se preparó para acostarse, se puso su camisón y se metió a la cama a su lado sin que él pareciera despertar. Ella lo miraba constantemente a su lado, su semblante seguía pálido y sin ninguna señal de vida . . . en varias ocasiones Ginny buscó su pulso temerosa, pero él seguía vivo, débil pero vivo.

La oscuridad nunca llenó la habitación, el sueño nunca llegó a ella, sus ojos no se cerraron ni un minuto, ella se mantenía sentada a su lado, recargada en su almohada volteando a verlo cada dos minutos y acariciándole la cara, acomodándole el cabello, cubriéndolo incansablemente con las cobijas . . . pero él seguía sin volver en si. Los ojos de ella volvieron a humedecerse con lágrimas, ahora su angustia y preocupación era mucho mayor, él ya tendría que haber despertado.

Vinieron a su cabeza recuerdos, pensamientos . . . Draco no estaba fuera de peligro, él tendría que haber despertado después de algunas horas, pero no lo había hecho, su cuerpo no se estaba recuperando en el tiempo previsto . . . _y si Draco moría??_, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin haber hablado, tal vez él se estaba dejando morir deprimido por todos los problemas conyugales que vivía con ella, tal vez ella había luchado muy poco por su matrimonio, tal vez la noche anterior había sido cobarde . . . ni siquiera había sido capaz de entregarse a él como es debido en los meses que tenían de casados . . .

Ginny se dejó caer sobre su pecho susurrando su nombre mientras sus ojos humedecían la camisa de la pijama de Draco . . .

En la madrugada, la pelirroja bajó a la cocina para beberse un café y poder seguir pendiente de su esposo, cuando volvió a la habitación encontró una hermosa lechuza negra con los ojos de un gris tan claro que parecieran ojos albinos. En cuanto la lechuza la miró, voló hacia ella casi agresivamente. Las noticias del ataque de McNinnon a Draco habían volado rápidamente hasta Wiltshire. Narcisa mandaba una nota a Ginny preguntándole el estado de salud de Draco, sin olvidar por supuesto, agregar un ácido comentario a cerca de porque Ginny no había tenido la cortesía de mandarle una nota a la Madre de Su Esposo . . . definitivamente la pelirroja no había estado en condiciones de pensar siquiera en avisar a nadie . . . en fin, simplemente tomo papel y una pluma y mando a su _queridísima_ suegra una nota llena de diplomacia informándola de lo sucedido y con la promesa de avisarle cuando hubiera noticias.

Cuando volteó de nuevo hacía la cama para ver a Draco vio sorprendida que se estaba moviendo. Ginny dejó todo y se fue hasta donde Draco liberaba un par de quejas.

-_Draco . . . Draco, mi vida . . . Cómo estás? Qué sientes?_-

-_Ginny . . ._-

-_Draco . . ._- para el momento en el que ella le respondió ya le había checado pulso, temperatura y revolvía uno de los tónicos en un vaso de agua –_Ayúdame a sentarte, bebe esto . . _.-

Draco intentó incorporarse débilmente y bebió algunos sorbos del tónico, parecía tener ganas de hablar pero ella se lo impidió, no tenía más que caricias para él. Limpiaba su frente de un sudor inexistente, le acariciaba el cabello y la cara sin separarse de su lado.

El rubio observó en ella las evidentes marcas de su preocupación y desvelo, tenía una ligera sombra de ojeras, se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo que no soltaba de su mano y que ya se veía bastante estrujado y la expresión de su cara continuaba con una profunda congoja. Durante lo que resto de la noche ella siguió sentada a su lado mientas él dormitaba, cada vez que él volvía a abrir los ojos y la buscaba con la mirada, ella esta a su lado con los ojos bien abiertos, observándolo o concentrada leyendo uno de sus libros de medimagia o venía de la cocina . . . no descansó ni un instante, lo único que estaba en su mente, era él.

**N/A: Un abrazote a Zafiro Potter, Ceci Malfoy, Ruby Malfoy, Estivalia, Amatxo, Ninnia-Weasley-007, ****MoonyMarauderGirl**** y Antea. Sus reviews me motivan muchisimo . . . y me encantan!! G R A C I A S . . . pensé que me iba a tardar más en mis mini vacaciones pero no pude dejar la historia, jeje tenía que continuar:P **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 **

Ya avanzada la mañana ambos seguían dormidos, Ginny había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando percibió a Draco con una respiración más uniforme y fuerte, los tónicos comenzaban a hacer su trabajo fortaleciéndolo aunque aún seguía débil. Draco fue el primero en despertarse, miró a su lado como Ginny dormía sobre su hombro vencida por el cansancio y evitó hacer ningún movimiento para no despertarla, de cualquier manera no se sentía aún en condiciones de hacer demasiados esfuerzos.

Aquél día y el siguiente fueron de reposo y atenciones a cargo de Ginny que rutinariamente le hacía revisiones generales a Draco por la mañana y por la noche. Llegado el tercer día, el rubio insistía en darse un baño, pero Ginny sabía que un baño es una actividad cansada para una persona que esta convaleciente aunque a pesar de ello aceptó decidida a ser ella quien hiciera la mayor parte de la actividad, preparó todo y cuando pensaba ir por él a la cama lo encontró ya recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño, ella preocupada porque él pudiera tener una debilidad prácticamente hacia el esfuerzo de sostenerlo.

Draco se sentía mejor y no podía evitar sentirse halagado y afortunado por los cuidados y preocupaciones que recibía de ella. El rubio comenzó a desvestirse con ayuda de ella y se metió a la tina en donde él no movió un dedo, ella se hizo cargo de todo sin ningún asomo de pena o desagrado, por el contrario, se le miraba claramente resuelta y segura de lo que hacía. Durante el día vigilaba estrechamente cada una de sus comidas y movimientos evaluando su recuperación. Sobra decir que bajo esas atenciones Draco se recuperaba gustoso y rápidamente.

Por aquellos días recibieron la visita de Narcissa que no dejó de insistir en que se fueran esos días de recuperación a la Mansión Malfoy, pero a Ginny no le parecía buena idea hacer un traslado ni consideraba oportuno que él hiciera el intento de aparecerse . . . pero de cualquier manera le dejó la decisión a él, que conociendo a su madre y conociendo a Ginny prefirió una amable negativa.

Conforme los días pasaron y lo vio más recuperado dejó de consentirlo, Ginny definitivamente no era una medimaga que consiente a sus pacientes más de la cuenta. En los días de recuperación hubo varios baños más, Draco hubiera querido hacerlo diariamente pero reconocía que era una actividad que verdaderamente lo agotaba, de cualquier manera ella no se lo hubiera permitido; aunque él hubiera entregado con gusto toda su energía por verla bañarlo tan dedicadamente.

Ante los ojos del rubio era sorprendente como ella había demostrado una amplia seguridad al verlo y tocarlo mientras lo atendía o lo bañaba . . . _¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica que se ruborizó como quinceañera cuando lo vio desnudo por primera vez?_ Se había quedado detrás de la esposa preocupada que se convirtió en mujer al enfrentar una situación que la conmocionó.

Las constantes visitas de Narcissa y Molly habían terminado por molestar un poco a Ginny, pues Draco seguía en recuperación y esas no son condiciones para recibir visitas sociales, su presencia dejaba a Draco cansado y desgastado cuando se iban. Fue por ello que al término de los 10 días de reposo recomendados, firmó una incapacidad por 3 días más para que su esposo volviera mejor recuperado a trabajar y la mandó con una lechuza al Ministerio. Después de todo ella tenía esa facultad.

Una noche, ella lo acompañó mientras se bañaba y observó como en su pecho aún estaban las marcas de los hechizos lanzados en su contra, entonces recordó el ungüento que había utilizado con la herida que tenía en el costado y pensó en usarlo ahí también y se lo dijo. Mientras ella regresó a la habitación a buscarlo, Draco salió de bañarse y justo como aquella vez, simplemente se secó y fue a acostarse a la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ponerlo sobre todo su pecho, frotando las manos sobre su piel y llenándolo del olor a hierbas que despedía la preparación.

Draco bajó la mano y disimuladamente la puso en su pierna y la fue subiendo mientras con ella levantaba su camisón, Ginny dio los últimos toques y tomando su mano la retiró de su camino en silencio y amablemente.

-_Ginny . . ._- reclamó el rubio

-_No Draco_- dijo ella como verdadera instrucción médica

-_Anda, ya ni siquiera hemos dormido desnudos . . ._-

-_Nop_-

-_¿Por qué?_- preguntó Draco como un niño que no dejan ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños

-_Porque no puedes! Estas convaleciente . . . estuviste a punto de morir_-

-_Pues precisamente por eso . . . Imagínate!_- dijo Draco sonriendo con picardía

Ginny sonrió –_No_- finalizó ella antes de meterse en la cama con el camisón puesto. Draco durmió desnudo esa noche.

La mañana siguiente era la anterior a ir a trabajar, el ataque había ocurrido hacía 15 días y Draco estaba prácticamente con las mismas fuerzas que antes de que sucediera aquel inconveniente y ella lo sabía. Su paso al caminar, el volumen de su voz, su actitud y su fuerza al desenvolverse confirmaban el éxito de su recuperación.

Draco por su parte se sentía tan vital o todavía más que antes y con un sentimiento de confianza hacia ella, _hacia el acercamiento a ella_, que no poseía antes tan abiertamente. En el transcurso de la mañana de ese día de fiaca, de pronto ambos se encontraron en el sofá de la sala. Él estaba sentado leyendo algunos papeles de trabajo, entonces ella llegó y se sentó a su lado recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Draco amaba eso, sentirla así, cerca de él, con confianza; como una pequeño gato que pide caricias de su amo, dejó los papeles aparte y la abrazó. Ella disfrutaba mucho de sentir esa temperatura perfecta del cuerpo de Draco, ese punto intermedio de su piel que no era frío sino perfectamente tibio, lo que generalmente calmaba el frío que siempre tenían sus manos o el frescor de su piel, con sólo sentir su abrazo, su cuerpo sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Él se giro para encontrar su cara y se besaron, un beso que el rubio convirtió en un desahogo apasionado rápidamente mientras atraía el cuerpo de ella hacia él en un ajustado abrazo que ella no pudo liberar con facilidad.

-_No . . ._-

La respuesta del rubio a eso fue envolverla de nuevo en un beso que no le permitiera suficiente aire para poder hablar, ella estaba teniendo un serio problema para alejarlo, su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando.

-_Draco, tu todavía . . ._-

-_Te juro que si hacemos el amor ahorita, descanso todo el día hasta mañana_-

Ginny se rió no solo por su respuesta sino de la afiebrada expresión de Draco y esa forma maravillosa de mirarla como si en aquella frase estuviera una súplica por su vida. Draco tomó esa sonrisa como una respuesta afirmativa y sin esperar a que ella pudiera retractarse y dar una negativa, abrazó su cuerpo y la jaló hasta sentarla a horcajadas frente él.

Ginny en ese momento sintió una fuerte oleada en la boca del estomago, Draco besaba sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello; mientras ella vivía el nervio y la emoción de una primera vez . . . el que debió sentir aquella noche, la noche de su boda. Se empezó a sentir nerviosa y agitada, por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos que peleaban entre seguir y detenerse. Los motivos para continuar eran muchos, los motivos para detenerse . . . no existían.

Draco por su parte nunca se habría imaginado al levantarse, que un par de horas más tarde tendría entre sus brazos a su mujer, sintiéndola por primera vez dispuesta y disfrutando de sus caricias. Sus manos se movían apreciando su cuerpo mientras ella se dejaba amar.

Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo como si la casa diera vueltas alrededor de ella, era como si sus sentidos se hubieran rociado con una poción que los hiciera mucho más sensibles, podía sentir todos los poros de su piel, los sabores en su lengua, su nariz percibía olores que nunca había olido . . . la sensación que despertaban los húmedos besos de Draco sobre su piel prácticamente la mareaba, su cuerpo parecía temblar de nuevo, pero el temblor esta vez era diferente, un temblor nuevo, nervioso, emocionado; el temblor que la hizo alejarse de él la noche anterior al ataque.

Manos ansiosas buscaron la forma de liberar el lindo vestido primaveral que ella vestía ese día, finalmente la prenda encontró salida por la cabeza de Ginny. Draco volvió a abrazarla devorando con los labios su hombro mientras se las arreglaba para dejar fuera de circulación el brassiere. Cuando ella se sintió libre de la prenda una nueva oleada le recorrió estómago y piel al recordar como se sentían sus labios _ahí_. No tuvo ni siquiera que imaginarlo, en un par de segundos volvía a vivirlo. Las manos de Draco volaron hasta el final de su cuerpo descalzándola y en un brusco giro la acostó sobre el sofá.

Ella podía sentir como entre sus piernas Draco buscaba deshacerse de su ropa tratando de mantenerse controlado, abrió los ojos para ver frente a ella como aventaba su ropa al piso y se descalzaba con una fina capa de sudor haciendo brillar su cara y pecho, y mojando ligeramente la raíz del cabello. Ella también sentía calor, un calor que le llenaba todo el cuerpo y la garganta impidiéndole decir palabra.

Una vez libre de ropa, él tomó sus blancos boxer de algodón (de ella) y los retiró levantándole las piernas, ella sintió un rubor recorrer sus mejillas, un rubor lleno de pudor, era la primera vez que su intimidad quedaba tan a la vista de su esposo. Pero nada podía detener a Draco ya, recargó su peso sobre ella besándola profundamente mientras sus manos reconocían los territorios no explorados, acariciando piernas y nalgas.

Draco no podía más, su cuerpo urgía por fundirse en ella y convertirse en uno solo, sus labios indómitos resbalaban recorriendo su boca y cara y piel y pecho sin descanso, sus manos acariciaban los muslos que le aprisionaban la cadera temerosos e intranquilos. Él, todo jadeos y excitación ocultó la cabeza en su hombro, único gesto que ella correspondió anhelante, formando un broche que los unía y los fundía convirtiéndolos en un solo cuerpo palpitante.

Ella liberó todo el aire que cargaban sus pulmones en una exhalación silenciosa y húmeda que llegaba como brisa a la espalda de Draco, quien mantenía un ritmo cargado de besos y caricias a la cara de su pelirroja. Las manos de Ginny clavadas en la tapicería del sofá o que ocasionalmente favorecían a su esposo con algunas caricias en los brazos, no encontraban su lugar, las emociones la sobrepasaban, su cuerpo parecía fuera de control y no sabía como utilizarlo, aunque a pesar de ello el rubio no parecía tener queja alguna y disfrutaba entre gemidos y jadeos.

DIIIIINNN DOOOOOONNN . . . la campana de la puerta . . .

El rubio no dejó de moverse dentro de su mujer ni siquiera con un atisbo de duda, pero Ginny sí, levantó la cabeza alarmada pensando en lo delgadas que eran las cortinas que estaban en la ventana de la sala . . .

-_La puerta . . ._-

-_Déjala . . ._-

Un momento más tarde ella estaba llena de él, y él parecía con intención de quedarse un momento más sobre ella y descansar, pero Ginny estaba muy intranquila y cuando trataba de salirse de su abrazo . . .

DIIIIINNN DOOOOOONNN . . .

Ginny escapó del sofá de un salto y corrió a la ventana asomándose disimuladamente.

-_Tú mamá!!!_-

Draco contuvo la carcajada y entre risa trató de recoger toda la ropa y subir, Ginny le alcanzó a arrebatar su vestido que tuvo que ponerse sin prenda alguna debajo, se arregló el cabello y abrió la puerta lo más tranquila que podía aparentar.

-_Ah Narcissa . . . que gusto, pase_-

-_Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir niña, pensé que algo grave pasaba_-

-_Nooo, descuide; lo que pasa es que estaba arriba algo ocupada_-

-_Fui al Ministerio a ver a Draco y me dijeron que mandaste una incapacidad nueva, por qué no me lo avisaste?, se ha puesto mal Draco?, No esta recuperado aún?_-

-_Si ya esta mucho mejor, lo que pasa es que me pareció prudente dejarlo descansar unos días porque Ha Recibido Demasiadas Visitas_- terminó Ginny con una sonrisa que apretaba sus dientes

Entonces bajó Draco completamente vestido con su pijama a saludar a su madre que notó de inmediato el sudor que humedecía sus cabellos.

-_Hola hijito, cómo estás? Pero estas sudando!! Mira nada más . . ._-

-_Oh si, jeje . . . es que estaba tomando un siesta. Le prometí a Ginny descansar hoy todo el día, fue la condición para darme la nueva incapacidad_-

-_Humm_- gesto de Narcisa torciendo ligeramente los labios –_que buena idea tuviste linda, y que bueno que aceptaron tu firma en el Ministerio . . ._-

-_¿Por qué no habrían de aceptarla?_- preguntó Ginny asechando con la mirada a su suegra

-_Pues . . . yo que sé, tal vez porque no has ejercido todavía . . ._-

-_Mi carnet avala mis estudios y mi trabajo_-

-_Mamá qué dices si vamos a comer a "Picadilly" en el centro de Londres, te encanta ir allí . . ._- Intervino Draco antes de que sus damas empezaran algún intercambio de opiniones

-_No sé si tengas permiso de tu medimaga . . ._- dijo Narcissa volteando a ver a Ginny con una sonrisa

Ginny hubiera deseado decir que no daba permiso y que Draco no podía recibir visitas en ese momento pero pudo más su prudencia y diplomacia, y solamente solicitó le permitieran arreglarse un poco antes de salir.

**N/A: Breve participación de Narcissa para quienes la estaban extrañando . . . jeje. Chicos y chicas dado el problemilla que tiene esta parejita he puesto varios lemmons, si no quieren más, díganme y los anulo de los capítulos que siguen. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA, Primero que nada agradezco muchísimo su respuesta a cerca de mi pregunta sobre los lemmons, Gracias. Ya tomé nota.**

**Y además … les tengo 2 noticias una Buena y una Mala . . . cuál quieren primero?**

**Va la BUENA, fijense que hay capítulos cortos y hay capítulos que quedan largos . . . éste extrañamente y rompiendo con mi estilo tradicional, me quedó del doble de lo que acostumbro, jeje espero que les guste.**

**_La MALA??_ . . . la mala se las digo ya que hayan leído el capitulo, ok?**

Capítulo 9

Durante aquella tarde Draco disfrutó como pocas veces, no podía ocultar el sentirse inmensamente feliz y vital, con más energía que nunca. Tal vez Ginny habría pensado que la actividad que tuvieron por la mañana lo debilitaría, pero se equivocaba terriblemente, el sexo había puesto en su rubio más energía, fuerza y sobretodo alegría de que la que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo fuera de casa, Ginny trataba de participar lo menos posible en la plática, Draco se miraba tan contento que no quería echarle perder la tarde con alguna diferencia con Narcisa, porque ella sabía que a cualquier comentario de ella su suegra tiene una respuesta espinosa preparada y esa no era buena ocasión. Por el contrario, de lo que se trataba era que él disfrutara de su último día de incapacidad.

Mientras Draco platicaba con su madre, o mejor dicho Narcisa ponía a Draco al tanto de los chismes de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecieron y que ahora la gran mayoría les volteaba la espalda, Ginny llevó su mente hacia el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa mañana, las sensaciones, Draco sudando sobre ella con la respiración agitada, soplando palabras entrecortadas de amor y la sacudida que dio su cuerpo como si hubiera sido alcanzado por una descarga eléctrica cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Y por otro lado, cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de lo que había significado para él, pensaba en lo que había significado para ella, a pesar de que se sentía confundida aún, no había pensado o recordado a Tom ni un momento, pero aunque disfrutó mucho de las caricias de Draco ella no se sentía segura aún en muchos aspectos, algo la hacia quedarse tensa y ataba sus manos y labios de liberar caricias y besos hacia él. También pensó en que sucedería esa noche, y la siguiente y las que seguían . . . _¿eso sucedería todas las noches??_ Ginny no supo cual habría sido la expresión de su cara cuando lo pensó, pero sintió una oleada de nervios moverse violentamente en su estómago y la mano de Draco acariciar la suya con expresión de "_¿pasa algo? _". Ella sonrió.

Volvieron a casa cerca del atardecer y se encontraron nada menos que con media tribu Weasley sentados afuera esperando por los dueños de la casa, Ginny no podía creer que justo ese día estuviera tan lleno de vistas . . . pero ver a los Weasley ahí, sentados en la banqueta con aquella sencillez que los caracteriza y su saludo tan amable y abierto y despreocupado, fue suficiente para hacer que Narcisa huyera al recordar que "_había dejado los frijoles en la lumbre_" . . . o alguna excusa igual de estupida que esa. Ginny lo agradeció de cualquier manera, porque si no hubiera sido por eso seguramente habría tenido a Narcisa hasta la noche consintiendo a su hijito.

Finalmente y después de saludos y despedidas entraron a la casa Draco, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George y Percy. El motivo era conocer como estaba la salud de Draco y entregarles la invitación al Baile de Graduación de Ron y Luna, donde además anunciarían su compromiso de boda.

-_¿QUUEEEEE?? Mamá pero por qué no me habían dicho nada??? Cuándo es?_-

-_Mañana por la noche . . ._-

Ginny se levantó de un salto del sillón y los miró apunto de decir todos los improperios de su vocabulario.

-_Por favor hija, contrólate_- intervino su padre_ –No te habíamos avisado nada porque tu estabas muy ocupada y Draco convaleciente . . ._-

-_Y además porque se nos olvidó . . ._- completó Fred consiguiendo un agudo codazo por parte de su madre

Ginny se volvió a desplomar en el sillón –_Genial . . . y me imagino que es de gala . . ._-

-_Te puedes llevar tu vestido de novia . . ._- dijo George al tiempo que un cojín lanzado por Ginny le golpeaba la cara

-_No te preocupes Ginny, supuse que en estas condiciones no querrías asistir, te entiendo, yo tampoco habría aceptado ir en semejantes condiciones. Yo te disculparé con nuestro hermano_- Dijo Percy pomposamente desaprobando con su expresión el comportamiento de padres y hermanos

-_No, no, no. Claro que iremos!!_- dijo Draco sonriendo y zarandeando a Ginny para darle ánimos –_yo me siento muy bien, y respecto al vestido . . . estoy seguro que mi madre . . ._-

-_Jamás le pediría un vestido a tu madre!!_-

-_Estoy seguro que mi madre te sugerirá un buen lugar donde comprarlo!_- completó Draco enfáticamente

Cuando los Weasley se hubieron ido Ginny continuaba con una expresión enfadada en la cara cuando se fueron a acostar. Draco salió del baño hacia la cama y la miró repasando su guardarropa de un extremo al otro.

-_Ay Ginny!! Mañana conseguirás un vestido lindo . . ._-

-_Por qué me lo tenían que decir hoy?? Y en la noche!!! Ni siquiera me da tiempo de . . ._-

-_No exageres! Tienes todo el día de mañana para encontrar un vestido_-

-_Es que no es solo el vestido! son zapatos, aretes, collar, medias, ropa interior, arreglarme las uñas, el cabello . . ._-

-_Ay por Merlin!! Para que demonios te preocupas por tanto!! No me vas a decir que no tienes todas esas cosas!_-

-_Es la graduación Ron!!! . . . y además la de Luna . . . y van a anunciar su compromiso!_-

-_Mándale una lechuza a mamá y ella . . ._- La mirada de Ginny se clavó en él y entonces decidió guardar silencio –_Bueno, mañana veremos . . . ahora abrázame . . ._-

La pelirroja se acercó a él y se metió a la cama molesta y preocupada por la situación mientras Draco no tenía otra cosa en la mente que abrazarla estrechamente para sentir su cuerpo muy cerca y dormir sin separarse de él.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó muy temprano y se preparó para salir a la misma hora que Draco. Mientras él iba a trabajar, ella se iría a hacer sus múltiples compras. Su esposo le dio una generosa cantidad de dinero para que se comprara el vestido que ella quisiera y tal vez un par de accesorios. Una vez que se despidieron uno del otro, Ginny se sintió repentinamente triste, habría sido lindo ir de compras con Hermione . . . . pero ahora ella y Harry vivían en el otro lado del mundo y probablemente no podrían ir.

La mujer se fue con su saco de galeones con los mejores modistos del mundo mágico y algunos muggles, pero en estos últimos no perdió mucho el tiempo pues el tipo de cambio con le convenía. Finalmente se detuvo en la casa de Modas que competía con Madame Malkin por lo que Ginny se sintió un poco apenada, pero los vestidos más lindos los encontró ahí.

El modisto tenía un gusto fino y sensual al mismo tiempo. Sus maneras claramente afeminadas le dieron confianza a Ginny mientras recibía una gran cantidad de halagos a su belleza. Se probó alrededor de 8 vestidos de todos los colores y estilos pero la decisión le resultaba complicada pues según ella con sus pecas y ese color de cabello no cualquier color de vestido le quedaba bien.

Terminó llevándose un hermoso vestido color salmón que realmente la hacía parecer un durazno antropomorfo, enmarcado con un revelador escote y una forma que estilizaba elegantemente su talle y esbelta figura; para lo cual por supuesto, el modisto le sugirió un finísimo corsé de seda que enamoró a Ginny en cuanto lo vio. Después de varias horas salió de ahí con el vestido, su corsé y una delicada corbata para Draco . . . no podía llegar a casa sin algo para él.

El dinero apenas le alcanzó, y con los últimos sickles que le sobraron compró comida rápida ya preparada de camino a su casa donde ya la esperaba Draco un poco muerto de hambre y mirando la manecilla del reloj moviéndose sobre las 3 de la tarde pues había pedido salir temprano de su trabajo para poder estar listo para el evento él también.

Ginny corrió a la habitación a dejar las compras, un segundo mas tarde servía en unos platos de aquello que le dijeron que era "comida china". La pelirroja comía emocionada y apurada, desesperada por empezar con su arreglo, aún faltaba bañarse, pintarse las uñas, peinarse, maquillarse . . . sólo eso le ocuparía varias horas. Fue por eso que ni siquiera podía responder a las preguntas de Draco sobre cómo le había ido en sus compras. Él creía tener suficiente con verla tan contenta . . . no sabía lo que le esperaba más tarde . . .

Después de comer y dejar limpia la cocina apresuradamente, Ginny sugirió que él se bañara primero para que ella tuviera todo el tiempo (y espacio) libre después para su arreglo. Draco accedió sonriendo divertido. En el tiempo que tenían de casados era el primero evento formal que tenían como familia frente a todos, y no era cualquier evento, era nada menos que una graduación en la Academia de Aurores que después de la caída del lado Oscuro había adquirido tanto prestigio que los Aurores eran considerados verdaderas personalidades y eran ampliamente reconocidos. Y si a eso le agregamos que se trata de uno de los adorados hermanos de Ginny!! . . . Porque Draco al no haber tenido hermanos no entendía muy bien la enorme unión de los hermanos Weasley, que ante sus ojos eran como una bola de cacahuates garapiñados . . .

Un rato después Draco salió de bañarse y se paseaba por la habitación con unos boxer y una impecable camiseta blanca, miro superficialmente el vestido que estaba extendido sobre la cama, se veía lindo, observó además la corbata que hacia una sutil combinación con el vestido de ella y sonreía escuchando todo tipo "_aah_" "_Ouch_" "_aagg_" "_ggggrrr_" y cosas que caían en el piso del baño.

Pasadas las siete de la noche y después de una serie de violentos "_aagggh_" y otros ruidos salió Ginny perfectamente peinada con un sofisticado recogido y maquillada, pero con un muy subido rubor de esfuerzo y furia y el corsé completamente chueco y mal apretado, es decir, flojo. Sus pantaletas eran un sueño de encajes, iguales a algunas aplicaciones del corsé. Draco con grandes esfuerzos se mantuvo serio mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su elegante camisa.

-_¿Qué pasa?_-

-_No puedo!_-

-_Y por qué te tienes que poner eso? Ponte un brassiere lindo y ya! . . . el que hace juego con la pantaleta estaría bien, no necesitas más_-

-_NO! Es que el corsé va con el vestido . . . Aaaagg, ayúdame a ponérmelo_-

-_No, he visto a mi madre desmayarse por eso . . ._-

La mirada de Ginny se clavó incrédula en Draco -_¡Ayúdame!_- repitió ahora con determinada firmeza

Draco con evidente inconformidad accedió y empezó a acomodar y ajustar la prenda. Dentro de él además de la inconformidad se debatía un enorme deseo de quitar la prenda por entero y comerse a besos cada fracción de su piel, se veía exageradamente sensual y su sensualidad se incrementaba con la ignorancia de su propio encanto. La prenda se ajustaba al esbelto cuerpo de Ginny al principio apenas superficialmente, pero esas prendas no pueden ir solo sobrepuestas o flojas, había que ajustar hasta que estuviera verdaderamente pegada a ella como una segunda piel, o más si es posible . . .

-_Más . . ._-

-_te vas a ahogar!_-

-_No, no puede quedar flojo. Apriétalo por favor!!_-

-_Sabes que esto es muy malo para los pulmones??_-

-_Si lo usara diario, sí . . ._-

Pero la peor parte vendría al momento de ayudarla a ponerse encima el vestido . . . Draco no recordaba haber sentido ese nivel de celos en el cuerpo . . . El rubio agarró el paquete donde venia el vestido y buscó en el espacio vacío.

-_¿Dónde esta la parte que le falta?_-

-_¿Cuál parte?_-

-_La que va encima . . . no sé una estola o una blusa o algo!!_-

-_De qué hablas? No le falta nada . . ._-

-_Pero como crees que voy a permitir que salgas con ese escote de la casa??? Espera a que te vean los gemelos y te van a echar el mantel encima!! Si no es que Ron o tu madre o Percy o . . ._-

-_No me dirán nada ni me echaran nada ni tú tampoco!! Y ya vámonos que es tardísimo y no te has hecho la corbata, déjame ayudarte . . ._-

-_NO!! Yo la haré solo!_-

Mientras Draco se hacía la corbata claramente molesto Ginny entró de nuevo al baño a confirmar su apariencia, que era de una dulce sensualidad, y se puso los zapatos. Cuando salió él ya estaba completamente listo en un elegantísimo traje de gala negro y aquella corbata que acompañaba finamente el color del vestido de Ginny. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, engomado hacia atrás dejando despejadas sus armoniosas facciones de una masculinidad increíblemente angelical. Se miraba guapísimo. Las rodillas de Ginny temblaron y pasó saliva. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue lo que vio más abajo . . .

-_Draco . . ._-

-_O te lo pones o no vamos!_-

Ginny sonrió –_Esta bien, nos podemos ir ya?_-

-_Claro_-

El rubio se las habían ingeniado, _Ginny no sabe cómo_, para tener un las manos una hermosa estola blanca de lo que parecía ser mink o alguna muy buena imitación. A ella no le preocupaba el mink en absoluto, podría dejarlo en la silla en cualquier momento, no había comprado aquél vestido y su carísimo corsé para no lucirlo como es debido.

Llegaron en el momento preciso de la entrega de reconocimientos, donde Ron recibió uno por su valor en los simulacros realizados y Luna otro por su capacidad creativa en la preparación de estrategias. La familia Weasley estaba ataviada con sus mejores galas y todos se miraban admirablemente bien acompañados por el padre del Luna que sorprendentemente parecía una persona cuerda esa noche. Fleur llevaba un vaporoso vestido color espiga que la hacía ver como una hada áurea. Bill y ella llegaron unos minutos después que ellos y Fleur se sentó al lado de Draco, a quien saludo con más efusividad de la necesaria según Ginny.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y estaba llena de personalidades importantes, compañeros de Draco Miembros del Wizengamont, la oficina de Aurores entera, muchas personas de los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio, el Ministro de Magia y el mismísimo Ministro muggle de Gran Bretaña. Todos ellos ataviados con sus mejores galas, era un verdadero baile de lo más selecto de la sociedad. Al término de la ceremonia cuando Ron se acercó a la mesa, Ginny _olvidó_ _por descuido_ la estola recargada en el respaldo de la silla al levantarse.

Todos se levantaron para abrazar a Ron y Luna que acababan de anunciar su compromiso al final de la ceremonia. Unos minutos después el tumulto se disperso y estando todos levantados era más fácil apreciar los atuendos de cada uno. Luna llevaba un vestido color azul turquesa que enfatizaba el azul de sus ojos semejándola a una oceánide. Los caballeros por su parte todos son sus trajes de Gala en un distinguido negro, luciendo verdaderamente guapos.

Cuando Ginny estuvo a la vista de sus 4 últimos hermanos fue evidente su sorpresa y instantánea reprobación a ver a su hermana con esa desmedida ausencia de tela, pero si estando su esposo presente ella iba vestida así, ellos no tenían nada que decir así que se limitaron a una sorpresa discreta, exceptuando a los gemelos que le dirigieron algunas miradas de "_!se te olvidó ponerte algo encima!_" mismas que ella disimuló no advertir.

Su rubio esposo molesto por el descaro con el que ella se deshizo de la prenda no alejaba la mano del respaldo de la silla o de su brazo o de su hombro o de alguna parte de su cuerpo para que todas la miradas masculinas que pudieran estar mirándola supieran que ella iba con él, que _es_ de él. Ella por el contrario, no dirigía su mirada hacia Draco molesta, no solo por la seriedad de su expresión sino por la desagradable cercanía que lo mantenía sentado al lado de Fleur . . . sus muslos prácticamente se rozaban uno al lado del otro . . .

Luna le insistió con su mejor sonrisa a Ron que fueran a bailar lo que provocó que sus padres también se levantaran de la mesa y los invitaran a la pista. Draco se levantó de la silla y cuando Ginny lo hacía tomó la estola y se la entregó.

-_No voy a ir a bailar con estola!!_-

El rubio respiró profundo y se internaron en el centro de la pista bailando una música muy lenta llena de nostalgia. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron y por un instante se sintieron aislados del mundo pero cuando una pareja se pegó a Draco por la espalda salieron a la superficie abruptamente.

Dos miradas femeninas estaban intensamente posadas en sus objetivos, Fleur se había quedado sentada en la mesa ya que la conversación de Bill con el señor Lovegood parecía estar muy interesante, su mirada repasaba a Draco estudiándolo de cuerpo entero y, según los pensamientos de Ginny, imaginándose Merlin sabe qué cosas!! Ginny la miraba escrutadora y asechante, se podría decir que casi deseaba una actitud descarada de ella que justificara el par de cachetadas con las que quería cruzar su alabastrina piel de _veela_.

Mientras los ojos de miel de Ginny seguían el objetivo de los de Fleur percibió como Draco se pegaba más y más a ella cubriéndola de la vista de los demás, comenzaba a sentirse abrumada por la asfixiante actitud de Draco. No sabía si los disgustos y la impotencia la habían fatigado pero su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, de pronto incluso se sintió mareada y sus manos estaban ligeramente hinchadas, tal vez por lo que había bailado.

Draco revisó su reloj, era ya de madrugada así que le insinuó a Ginny que era hora de irse a casa. Ella asintió y fueron a la mesa para despedirse. La pelirroja se quiso partir de rabia cuando Fleur le hizo amables halagos acerca de su vestido siendo que a quien no había dejado de mirar en toda la noche era a su esposo. El rubio en cambio se sintió arder de celos cuando en el momento de la despedida descubrió a Charlie observando distraídamente el escote que lucia su hermana, claro que ante la mirada de un marido celoso poco vale que el hombre que la ve sea su hermano y además esté acompañado de su pareja que es otro caballero; por el contrario, ante sus ojos era la prueba de que ese escote era capaz de corromper hasta a su hermano siendo gay.

Draco puso enérgicamente la estola sobre los hombros de Ginny, quien cansada y sofocada por la noche simplemente la cerró sobre su pecho. Después de unos minutos se aparecieron en la sala de su casa. Lo primero que ella hizo fue aventar los zapatos.

-_Ahora si!!! Ya puedes quitarte la estola todo lo que quieras!!! Y hasta el vestido si te da la gana!!!_-

Ginny volteó a verlo con fuego en los ojos –_YO por lo menos estaba rodeada únicamente de mis hermanos y de mi padre . . . pero a ti te encanta lucirte enfrente de todas esas mujeres de sociedad . . . sobretodo las extranjeras!_-

-_Extranjeras??_-

Repitió el rubio sin entender en absoluto mientras su esposa subía hacia la habitación, al tiempo que subía tras ella lejanamente le llegó la noción de lo que ella había insinuado pero no tenía idea del motivo aunque le atrajo la idea de que lo estuviera celando. Cuando entró a la habitación ella estaba al centro sin la estola y con una mano sobre el pecho.

-_aaahh, te refieres a Fleur . . ._- Ginny volteó violentamente con la vista clavada en sus ojos –_se miraba bella . . ._- terminó Draco encogiendo los hombros y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente

Ginny sintió los mas grandes deseos que había sentido en su vida de que no le arrancaran las manos que abrazaban su cuerpo, esas manos tenían que estar siempre sobre ella y lejos de cualquier otra!! La secuencia de besos encadenados de Draco la tenía ahogada de pasión. Por la mente de Draco pasaban las fugaces imágenes de su mujer antes de ponerse el dichoso vestido, su cuerpo cubierto solo por encajes y seda . . . la sangre le corría demasiado aprisa.

El rubio se olvidó del orden con el que solía guardar su mejor traje de gala y lo dejó caer en cualquier parte, así como tampoco le importó reventar el diminuto gancho que unía las dos puntas del cierre del vestido de Ginny. Por primera vez la pelirroja ayudaba con manos desesperadas en el despojo de la ropa entre jadeos que eran inconcebibles a los ojos de su esposo.

Aquél carísimo vestido cayó al suelo, para permitir que la pareja de apasionados cayera sobre la cama acariciándose desenfrenadamente. Ginny se sentía como nunca, envuelta en un mareo y un sofoco que le nublaba la vista. La boca de Draco rodaba apoderándose de toda la piel expuesta que había osado ofenderlo esa noche para después volver a sus labios mientas sus dedos se enredaban en el encaje de su pantaleta y disfrutaba de los inexpertos dedos de Ginny moviéndose temblorosos sobre su espalda desnuda.

-_aaahh . . . me falta el aire . . ._-

-_mmhmhh . . . esnormal . . . no te preocupes . . ._-

-_Drac . . . me faa . . . me fffff . . ._-

La suave mano de Ginny perdió la fuerza y cayó de su espalda dejando su cuerpo lánguido como el tallo de un lirio. Entonces Draco recuperó el pensamiento y volteó a verla, aún estaba consiente pero no por mucho tiempo . . . el corsé, la excitación, su peso sobre ella . . . La volteó rápidamente y comenzó a jalar los cordeles pero a causa de las emociones no lograba soltarlo. Entre un sinfín de maldiciones odió haber asegurado tan correctamente el maldito corsé que ahora no podía abrir.

Después de varios minutos de luchar con él hurgó entre las ropas topándose con la varita de Ginny, y apuntando con ella a una pluma de escritura que estaba sobre el buró la transformó en un impresionante puñal y cortó la cinta sin reparo. Lo retiro aceleradamente del cuerpo de ella y la volteó.

-_¿ESTÁS BIEN?_-

Ginny dio un gran suspiro –_DIOS!!_-

Draco se sonrió dejándose caer sobre su pecho –_espero que para la próxima me hagas caso . . ._-

Sus labios volvieron a unirse compartiendo algo más que sus alientos –_Pero, no lo rompiste verdad?_-

-_Olvídate del corsé . . ._-

Al corsé le siguieron las ultimas prendas que los cubrían; y a los besos en los labios, caricias que les recorrían el cuerpo. Sudor, humedad, saliva, calor y una creciente necesidad de uno por el otro llenaron la noche. Sus cuerpos palpitaron al mismo ritmo igual que sus corazones llevándolos a un mundo en donde no existe nada además de ellos dos. Ginny después de vivir el asfixiante ahogo producido por el corsé liberó muchos ahogos e incluso gemidos producidos por el agobiante deseo que le despertaba su esposo invitándola a la audacia de acariciar íntimamente a Draco que correspondió humedeciendo con labios y lengua los sensibles pechos de su mujer.

El orgasmo que recorrió a Draco lo hizo ir al cielo y volver . . . pero lamentó que ella aún no pudiera vivir una experiencia tan sublime. Si la situación fuera otra podría llevarla al éxtasis de otras 100 formas, pero Ginny era un ser especial con quien debía ser muy cuidadoso . . . ya llegaría el momento en el que ella se desatara todavía más y se permitiera esa experiencia.

**N/A: La mala . . . es que después de semejante noche . . . el final esta muy cerca, snif, snif . . . el próximo capitulo llega con la despedida . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Aquella noche quedó ampliamente afianzado su matrimonio, los celos habían hecho estragos en sus emociones pero maravillas en su matrimonio. El hecho de que Ginny sintiera que la mirada de Fleur se posaba más de lo necesario en su esposo y la atrayente personalidad de su cuñada, hicieron que en su interior surgiera desde dentro el deseo y la necesidad de Draco, rompiendo con ello muchos tapujos que ella en realidad no había roto.

Los días que siguieron a aquella noche dieron comienzo a su verdadera "Luna de Miel". Draco hubiera deseado tener los días libres como los tuvo después de la boda y que en aquellas circunstancias parecían eternos, pero ahora que realmente eran ideales ni siquiera podía pedirlos a causa de su reciente incapacidad.

El rubio se sentía más enamorado que nunca alimentándose cada noche con el cuerpo de su mujer, que lo hacía volar en las sensaciones mas sublimes; mientras ella por su parte, disfrutaba sintiendo en cada ocasión mayor confianza. Ginny pensaba que eso era todo lo que ella podría sentir, todo lo que ella era capaz de vivir y en realidad no creía necesitar más, la simple satisfacción de los incontables besos de Draco y verlo perdido de placer diciéndole todo lo que la ama, era suficiente para ella. Pero el deseo más grande de él era llevarla hasta donde él llegaba, quería que ella también sintiera lo que él vivía al explotar y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Cada noche ponía todo su esfuerzo y concentración en pausar y mediar su placer con el fin de prolongar el de ella y esperanzado en que ella en algún momento pudiera venirse con él, pero era inútil, ella nunca vibraba en sus brazos hasta ese punto.

Por otro lado, adaptados a su vida de siempre, el fin de semana pasaron la tarde del sábado en la Mansión Malfoy de Wiltshire y se prepararon para los acostumbrados domingos familiares con los Weasley. Estos inician temprano por la mañana y terminan hasta la noche. A Draco le agradaba mucho visitar a su madre los sábados y aunque al principio odiaba ir a la casa de los Weasley los domingos, no podía negar que se divertía mucho con ellos.

Ese domingo se reunieron absolutamente todos, la casa estaba llena. Ron, Luna, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, su novio, Percy, sus padres y ellos dos. Cuando La Madriguera se llenaba era como un pequeño manicomio, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, cada quien sobre lo suyo, ruido, risas, Molly tratando de mantener "el orden" sin lograrlo; Draco ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Aquella tarde Ginny pensaba aprovechar la ida a la Madriguera para recoger algunas cosas que necesitaba y que aún estaban en la que fue su habitación en La Madriguera. Así que en un momento de la tarde aprovecho para ir a su dormitorio y buscar las cosas que ocupaba. Mientras buscaba en su cuarto, Draco empezó a buscarla después de estar un rato platicando con el novio de Charlie, entonces recordó que ella pensaba recoger algunas cosas y subió a buscarla a su habitación.

Draco nunca había pasado de la sala de la Madriguera y aventurarse a buscar la habitación de Ginny lo hizo recordar los enormes deseos que tenía de conocer esa habitación cuando ellos eran novios, las veces que deseó y soñó colarse por algún sitio y estar con ella a solas ahí. En ese momento le pareció sumamente excitante.

Subió por las escaleras a hurtadillas y entró casi sin hacer ruido sorprendiendo a Ginny que estaba verdaderamente concentrada hurgando en su baúl, la tomó por la cintura provocando que ella se incorporara rápidamente un poco sorprendida. A partir de ahí Draco tenía toda la intención de darle rienda suelta a aquellas fantasías. La volteó para quedar frente a él e inmediatamente la besó. Ginny hizo un intentó por retirarse un poco para decirle que _estaban en su casa, que podían verlos o buscarlos . . _. pero fue inútil, no logró evadir su beso y después de unos momentos no deseaba hacerlo.

Draco la besaba apasionadamente, y en cosa de un par de minutos se habían convertido en dos adolescentes quinceañeros que se estrujan en algún rincón oscuro y prohibido. En alguna parte del cerebro de Ginny había una voz que le decía "_detenlo, deténganse!_" pero . . . se oía tan lejana . . .

Las manos de Draco se movían pesadamente por el cuerpo de Ginny, tan viscosamente como el aceite mas espeso que exista, acariciaba su cadera, y más tarde sus dedos repasaban cada una de sus costillas hasta llegar a las pecosas curvas superiores de Ginny que Draco insistía en modelar como si fueran plastilina.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-_HHH . . . EERRRR . . . eeh vamos a jugar quidditch. Ginny vas con nosotros, los esperamos abajo . . . NO SE TARDEN!_-

Bill, su hermano más prudente, y en este caso menos oportuno, había sido el que se había topado con la afiebrada imagen de los lunamieleros regalándose un esplendido agasajo que adolescentes. Ginny sentía arder su cara y una vergüenza que la hizo no sostenerle la mirada a su hermano mayor, mientras que Draco había roto tan abruptamente su sueño que aún tenía una mano adherida a una parte _non santa_ de su querida esposa y respiraba con la boca a abierta y los labios hinchados. Bill había salido con una pícara sonrisa, pero Ginny moría de vergüenza.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban en juego; de un lado Bill, Ron, Ginny y Draco; del otro Charlie, su novio, y los gemelos; sin faltar por su puesto la divertida narración de Luna que tenía a los espectadores orinándose de risa. El juego estaba terriblemente reñido y también algo agresivo, los ánimos y la emoción del juego los estaba haciendo olvidarse de que el patio de la Madriguera es muy pequeño y que eso sólo era un juego para entretenerse y no una verdadera competencia.

De pronto, en un momento del juego, Charlie le cerró el paso a Ginny en una posibilidad muy clara de anotación, el choque fue bastante fuerte, tanto que Ginny tambaleó y cayó de su escoba. Draco, Ron y Fred salieron disparados hacia ella tratando de evitar que cayera al piso desde 8 metros de altura, al tiempo que su padre había convocado una gran burbuja de aire para suavizar la caída. Draco logró tomarle un brazo e inmediatamente llegó Ron a ayudarlo a subir a Ginny a su escoba. El juego lo ganaron ellos finalmente.

Al llegar a casa más tarde Ginny se sentía molida, hacía bastante tiempo que no se enfrascaban en un juego tan reñido y tan largo y desgastante. Probablemente desde que jugaba para su casa en Hogwarts, eso sin mencionar el pequeño susto que se llevó cuando se sintió volar sin escoba directamente al suelo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Ginny se dejó caer sobre la cama con visibles muestras de gran agotamiento. Ya que para variar, aunque tuviera a Fleur y Luna como flamantes cuñadas, Ginny es quien espera su madre con ansias desde la mañana para que le ayude con todo dado que es la única que realmente lo hace. Esperar algo de Luna es perder el tiempo, y no porque no desee hacerlo, sino porque si empieza a exponer sus teorías y técnicas personales sobre cada cosa no acabarían nunca. Y Fleur . . . Fleur no acostumbra.

A eso, debemos agregar ser la mediadora de la mitad de las peleas que se suscitan entre sus hermanos, ayudarle a su madre a dejar lo mas recogido posible antes de irse, ya que a Ginny no le gusta que su madre se quede con una carga enorme después de que todos se van; y por supuesto, el clásico partido de Quiddtch. Cuando Draco salía de darse un rápido regaderazo la encontró aún sobre la cama.

-_¿Cansada?_-

-_Mucho!! Estoy molida . . . Charlie me golpeó durísimo en el hombro_-

-_A ver . . ._- dijo Draco acercándose interesado a ver el golpe que no se percibía sobre la piel pero al tocar hacía a Ginny quejarse –_¿te duele?_-

-_si_-

-_Ve a darte un baño y te voy a dar un masaje que te va a dejar como nueva_- Dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la espalda. Ginny se sonrió un poco incrédula.

-_¿Me vas a dar un masaje?_-

-_Si, no quieres??_-

-_Si, pero . . . me pareció raro_-

-_Anda vé!_-

Mientras Ginny tomaba su baño Draco se puso a buscar por toda la casa algo con lo que pudiera darle un masaje, pero resulta que en su casa obviamente no había ningún tipo de tónico erótico o aceites afrodisíacos ni cosa parecida, lo único que había eran las cremas corporales que usaba Ginny, pero eso no era lo que quería usar. No para lo que en la mente de Draco comenzaba a cocinarse. Entonces al rubio se le ocurrió buscar en el maletín de preparaciones de su mujer, donde gracias a una desconocida potencialidad para pociones medicas se encontró una botella de aceite de almendras. No era lo que estaba buscando pero era suave, aromático y relajante.

Unos minutos más tarde Ginny salía sonrosada de un cuarto de baño anegado de vapor y envuelta en un blanco albornoz buscando su camisón, prenda que Draco había guardado previamente mientras ella se bañaba.

-_Oye, no puse aquí mi camisón?_-

-_No sé pero, para qué lo quieres? Se te va a manchar con el aceite, no te pongas nada_-

-_¿Aceite?_-

-_Si, es para relajar los tejidos_-

-_Ah . . ._-

Fue todo lo que Ginny acertó a decir, se desajustó el cinto del albornoz y sencillamente se acostó sobre la cama boca abajo, mientras Draco se sentía extrañamente con nervios de chiquillo. En su mente comenzaba a trazarse un plan que de ser efectivo podría ayudar mucho a que Ginny se relajara y tal vez se permitiera una entrega mucho más completa, pero eso implicaría mucha paciencia y autocontrol de su parte. La sola idea le hacía temblar las manos.

El cabello de Ginny caía sobre la blancura de su bata de baño con un color tan impresionante que parecía que esa blancura quedaría teñida de sangre como simulaba su cabello. Mientras ella estaba acostada sobre la cama, Draco apagó todo dejando una luz muy suave para iluminar la habitación. Se acercó a ella con la botella de aceite y su varita, desafortunadamente por primera vez en su vida tenía las manos frías y sudorosas.

-_Quítate la bata_-

Ginny levantó un poco el torso mientras Draco arrastraba la bata por todo su cuerpo hasta retirarla por completo. Draco, quien únicamente vestía los pantalones de su pijama no encontraba la manera de iniciar, tenía claro su plan pero no sabía exactamente cómo llevarlo a cabo. Se hincó a un lado de ella y con un poco de aceite comenzó a frotar sus manos para calentarlas al tiempo que inevitablemente como atraído por una fuerza magnética dejaba que sus ojos recorrieran una y otra vez la silueta de Ginny. Nunca se cansaba de verla y admirarla cuando estaba desnuda.

Cuando sus manos alcanzaron una temperatura adecuada las puso sobre su espalda haciendo una muy fina presión sobre sus yemas. Ginny estaba realmente relajada, era cierto que le había parecido extraña la idea del masaje pero la encontró muy buena y después de lo agotador de su día estaba con la mejor disposición de relajarse y disfrutar de el.

Draco sin técnica alguna pero con la mejor voluntad intentaba hacer movimientos de masaje sobre sus hombros y espalda, pero estos movimientos irremediablemente se convertían en caricias sin que Draco pudiera distinguir la diferencia. Se distrajo un momento de su tarea para recogerle el cabello y poniendo un poco más de aceite en sus manos continuó hacia la segunda mitad de su espalda poniendo especial interés en contar los visibles huesitos que sobresalían en la columna vertebral de Ginny.

La respiración de la pelirroja comenzaba a hacer mas profunda y se dejaban escapar algunos sonidos que sus labios liberaban manifestando agrado al amoroso masaje que recibía. La respiración de Draco por el contrario era una lucha constante porque no se le escapara el corazón por la garganta. Sus manos se movían extendidas apreciando como si fuera un reconocimiento nuevo sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, acariciando la fina esbeltez de su torso y la fina capa de gotas sonrosadas que cubrían toda la superficie de su piel. No podía creer que aunque fuera con finísimos puntos, las pecas le llegaban hasta los pies.

Los ojos cerrados y un relajamiento que pocas veces había sentido en su vida la hacían sentir una curiosa somnolencia, una somnolencia que extrañamente la invitaba a no dormir y dejarse consentir por las pesadas caricias que recibía a pesar de que no recordaba haberle comentado a Draco que también sentía cansadas sus nalgas. Las manos de él habían bajado y seguían bajando hacia sus piernas, modeló sus piernas como si su cuerpo fuera de un material que se ajustara a las formas que creaban sus manos. Después de dedicar un esmerado masaje a sus piernas llegó a las plantas de los pies en donde ocupó principalmente los dedos.

Unos momentos después hizo circular un poco sus tobillos para luego tomándola de las pantorrillas indicarle que se volteara. La chica obedeció casi sin pensar, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. El rubio volvió hasta ella y sintió como si fuera su propio cuerpo el que estuviera siendo frotado con aceite, pero con un aceite de canela que le hiciera arder el cuerpo. Volvió a llenar sus manos de aceite y la recorrió en orden inverso iniciando por los pies y siguiendo con sus piernas.

Para cuando se acercaba a su cadera, aquella respiración profunda de Ginny se había convertido en jadeos suaves que no eran otra cosa que muestra de que los planes de Draco parecían ir '_viento en popa_'. Lo que probablemente resultara un gran inconveniente era que Draco estaba controlando con dificultad las ganas que lo impulsaban a lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla a besos haciéndola suya en ese preciso instante.

Saltó el área de la cadera acariciando apenas sus costados y se fue hasta sus hombros los que masajeó con intensidad y firmeza para luego colmarla con el contraste de caricias muy suaves que hacían circular rápidamente la sangre de sus pechos, en donde se detuvo por largo tiempo con caricias tiernas pero que no acaban y la llevaron a empezar a removerse con la respiración agitada. Ginny ya tenía la clara sospecha de que eso había dejado de ser un masaje pero no pudo coordinar palabras hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Pero para ese momento Draco ya no pudo controlarse más y permitió que sus labios fueran al encuentro de los de ella desesperados por sentir su calor, a sus labios le siguió poco a poco, lentamente toda la piel de su cuerpo, mientras a medida que arrastraba los labios, Ginny se entregaba a él más intensamente, con una inquietud ansiosamente placentera. Las sensaciones para ambos era plenas e intensificadas a comparación de lo que habían vivido. La forma en la que estaban entregándose esa noche los hacia tener muchas sensaciones encontradas: amor, deseo, relajación, ansiedad, locura, plenitud, lujuria, generosidad, etc.

Cuando la única prenda que cubría al rubio estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, su deseo más acuciante era unirse. Ginny se miraba desesperada, perdida, confundida entre una cantidad de sensaciones que no había experimentado y que la hacían sentir que el mundo acabaría en ese instante, que algo muy grande estaba a punto de suceder en su mundo, que su cuerpo no podía ser más feliz y que explotaría sin remedio. Su cabeza no podía pensar, no podía recordar, no podía mantener ni un solo pensamiento; si en ese momento Narcisa hubiera llamado a la puerta jamás hubiera sido escuchada . . .

De pronto su cuerpo se volcó aferrándose en un abrazo tan intenso a Draco que sus dedos le quedaron marcados en la piel. Draco después de haber visto lo que acababa de suceder y de escucharla llegar al clímax más puro se permitió llegar con ella al cielo fundiéndose él también en ese abrazo, deseando ser uno solo siempre.

FIN

La Comadreja

**N/A: Mi agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que pude conocer por medio de los reviews y a los que no. Un beso y gracias.**


End file.
